Détours avant la bataille
by K-naille
Summary: Malgré le Boiling Rock, Katara se montre toujours aussi hostile envers Zuko qui commence à avoir du mal à rester stoïque. Alors que le gaang tente de contacter le Lotus Blanc, ils sont attaqués par des mercenaires... AU à la place du 316. COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

**Détours**** - Avant la bataille.**

_**L'univers et les personnages d'Avatar, last airbender sont la propriétés de Nickelodeon, Viacom &co**_

_J'ai re-uploadé toute l'histoire en aérant la mise en page. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et j'attends (évidemment) votre avis dans les reviews ;-)_

--

Diner time. Katara distribuait les bols de riz et les sourires à chacun de membres du groupe, y compris au nouvel arrivant, Shit-Sang. D'après Sokka, il était « le criminel le plus sympa » qu'il ait rencontré. Il avait par ailleurs qualifié Zuko de « pétard hystérique en progrès », ce dernier n'avait pas relevé. Aang était revenu sur son séjour en prison et sur les conversations passionnantes qu'il avait eues avec les autres condamnés aussi chauves et tatoués que lui. Hakoda demandait des détails sur leur voyage- P'pa on t'a déjà raconté ça quand Aang était dans le coma... et Suki semblait pendue aux lèvres de Sokka, au sens figuré en public, au propre dès qu'ils avaient un moment d'intimité.

- On a vraiment traversé des villes de dingues mais celle-là, c'était la pire de toutes !

Toph et Haru s'étaient entraînés ensemble à la maîtrise de la terre. Elle avait une large avance sur lui, malgré la différence d'âge. Haru répétait qu'il avait dû cacher sa maitrise mais Toph se montrait lapidaire :

-Mauvaise foi.

Chacun semblait goûter ce moment de détente, le calme avant la tempête, le repas d'un des derniers soirs avant qu'ils ne lancent l'offensive. Même Zuko riait de bon cœur au récit de Sokka.

Seule Katara demeurait en retrait.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il les avait rejoint, vraiment, et qu'il était de leur côté, vraiment.  
Pourtant il avait fait ses preuves. Hakoda et Suki étaient là pour en témoigner : sans lui, Sokka ne les aurait jamais retrouvés, il n'aurait pas risqué la liberté de Suki, lui et elle seraient monté à bord du bâteau et auraient probablement fini cuit à l'étuvée comme des cabillaud-chats du pôle sud. Zuko avait réussi à se faire une petite place dans le « Gaang » et se révélait un excellent maître pour Aang. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que la vie de Prince de la Nation du Feu ne lui convenait pas, que ce n'était pas lui, il semblait aussi déterminé que Sokka à vaincre le Seigneur du feu, son père, et à établir un nouvel ordre, plus pacifque et plus égalitaire.

Elle manifestait toujours cette espèce d'ironie cinglante qui maquillait mal l'hostilité qu'elle gardait contre le jeune homme. Mais ce repas était agréable pour tous, pourquoi le gâcher ? Aussi préférait-elle rester à l'écart, se taire pour ne rien dire d'offensant, quitte à perdre sa place...

Zuko, qui n'était pourtant pas le roi du tact, avait remarqué ce manège. Il invitait du regard la maitre de l'eau à se joindre au groupe. Mais elle se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber Momo qui dormait sur ses genoux, et pris congé des autres

- Bonne nuit Katara ! claironna Aang derrière elle.

Aang et son éternelle joie de vivre, Aang et son incapacité à voir le mal, Aang et sa mission. Katara sourit amèrement en s'éloignant.

Le lendemain, Hakoda vint voir Katara dans sa chambre avec sa tête des « conversations père-fille ». Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais comme je suis fier de toi, commença-t-il doucement, tu es un grand maitre de l'eau et tu deviens une fille admirable, presque une femme. Ta mère serait si fière.

- Elle me manque.

- Mais tu devrais peut-être être un peu plus... un peu moins sèche avec ce pauvre Zuko.

- Quoi ? Mais je... quel est le rapport ?

- On ne remarquerait rien si tu agissais comme ça avec tout le monde mais tu sembles lui réserver ce traitement « de faveur ». Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles après tout ce qu'il vous a fait mais, pour l'équilibre de votre groupe, et pour Aang, tu devrais peut être essayer de ...

- Ça va, j'ai compris le message !

Katara quitta la pièce avec humeur et s'en alla témoigner sa sympathie à Zuko qui s'échauffait sur une terrasse. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et l'apostropha :

- Tu vas bien ?

Surpris, le jeune homme grogna :

- Qui s'en préoccupe ?

- Moi.

- Pourquoi ?

La question prit Katara au dépourvu. Elle espérait pouvoir se contenter d'un « ça va ? ça va. » bref et sociable. Il le fait exprès ! Il prennait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses pieds, à répondre de travers à toutes les questions. Réfrennant ses envies de meurtre, elle répondit avec plus de sincérité qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité :

- Parce que je me préoccupe de tout le monde ici...

- Ah. Je vais bien, merci.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de demander

- Et quelqu'un se préoccupe de toi ?

Katara ne savait pas si elle devait prendre mal cette remarque. Il l'embrouillait, sale petit prétentieux trop-bien-né ! Sa première réaction eut été de givrer Zuko sur place mais elle se retint, troublée. Au fond, qui s'occupait d'elle ? _Ton père s'inquiète pour toi, Sokka veille sur toi, et Aang... aussi._

- J'espère, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Katara s'apprêtait à partir, vite et loin de ce garçon exapérant qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote avec ses airs de bon prince trop poli pour être honnête.

- Et toi, comment tu vas ? dit-il.

- P... pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je veux me préoccuper des autres, maintenant.

- Oui, tu as changé, c'est ça...

Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter et s'enfut.

La journée fut longue et erreintante pour chacun. Ils devaient mettre au point leur plan d'attaque, sélectionner le jour J pour qu'il soit suffisament loin pour qu'Aang soit prêt et cependant distant du passage de la comète- pour éviter que ses effets n'agissent déjà sur les maitres du feu et sur le Seigneur du Feu. Sokka, Hakoda et Zuko discutaient des heures durant des possibilités, des retraites possibles, des angles d'action, des stratégies défensives et offensives.

- On pourrait juste provoquer l'éruption du volcan sur lequel le palais est construit ? On ferait d'une pierre -en fusion- deux coups !

- Ce sera juste plus infernal encore pour Aang de s'y trouver. Nous ne sommes pas si sensibles que vous à la chaleur.

- Oh et si on les encerclait- un équipe arriverait par...

- Nous n'avons plus les effectifs, Sokka. Nous n'étions déjà pas nombreux le jour du Soleil Noir, je doute qu'on réunisse une armée d'une telle ampleur d'ici là- on n'en trouvera même pas le quart !

Aang tentait d'y comprendre quoi que ce fut (hé c'était lui l'Avatar !) mais semblait s'être résigné à attendre que ce soit réglé comme du papier à musique pour qu'on lui explique. En attendant il s'entrainait avec Katara, Haru et Toph.

- Bien sur en situation tu n'auras pas à affronter de maitre de l'eau, disait Katara en lui envoyant un jet d'eau fin comme une lame, mais tu devras avoir de bons reflexes si tu veux parer les coups du Fire Lord !

- Et Azula a toujours ses agents du Dai-li, ajoutait Toph en formant un monticule s'élevant à plusieurs mètres.

- Ils sont vraiment aussi forts qu'on le dit ? demandait Haru qui faisait tournoyer un rocher autour de lui avant de le projeter vers Aang qui le fit exploser en plein vol.

- Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'ils étaient forts ! feintait Toph.

Aang ne trouvait pas beaucoup de réconfort dans l'attitude des autres en général. Soit ils minimisaient la situation, soit ils s'adressaient à lui comme à un mourant, c'était exaspérant. Seule Katara témoignait une véritable compassion et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Ce soir là, c'est épuisés qu'ils se retrouvèrent autour du feu de camp. Ils parlèrent très peu et Katara n'eut même pas la force d'être désagréable avec Zuko- pourtant ça l'aurait probablement détendue.  
À la fin du repas, Aang lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler de « quelquechosedimportant ». Katara ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation qu'elle redoutait depuis des semaines. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien à dire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait toujours désespérément pas quoi dire. Mais elle accepta de le suivre à l'écart, sur une autre terrase, pour ne pas le decevoir devant les autres.

- Katara tu... Je... je...

- Aang, je suis très fatiguée, tu sais ; je ne suis pas sûre qu'il faille vraiment parler de ça ce soir...

- Oui mais en fait...

- Ton entraînement se passe bien. Je suis fière des progrès que tu fais. Tu vas l'avoir !

- Qui ?

- Béh, le Fire Lord.

- Merci pour ton soutiens, Katara, dit Aang.

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer à parler

- Je voulais te demander s'il serait possible qu'on travaille à la fois ma maitrise de l'eau et du feu demain... Comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas Zuko, je voulais te demander ton avis. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas. Mais je l'ai choisi comme maitre et il a vraiment prit mon apprentissage à cœur ...

- Très bien, puisque ça a l'air important pour toi. Je me rends.

Sur ce ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se quittèrent. Aang dormait à la belle étoile, près d'Appa, on sentait qu'il était dans son élément, en hauteur, sous le vent. Katara aimait entendre le bruit de la grande fontaine depuis sa chambre, ainsi elle oubliait l'altitude.

--

_Tiens, prends ça espèce de traitre ! Menteur, manipulateur, névrosé !_ Katara lança un nouveau jet à la figure de Zuko qui l'esquiva en sautant que le côté. Il répliqua par une saccade de poings de feu que Katara fit évaporer et maitrisant la vague qu'elle avait créée comme bouclier, elle la fit s'abattre violement sur son adversaire. Il se sécha et tira sur Katara. La flamme ne la toucha pas, de justesse.

- Stop ! hurla Aang. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous deviez être à deux contre moi, vous savez, pour mes reflexes et pour que je sache me défendre, tout ça...

- Désolé, Aang.

- Oui, désolée. J'ai juste montré à Zuko à quel point ses réactions étaient lentes.

- Et j'ai montré à Katara que sa défense n'en était pas une.

- Par ailleurs, je montrais à Môsieur le Maitre ès « Allumettes et Pétards mouillés » ce que nous, les maitres de l'eau, appelons une déferlante.

- Maintenant, j'ai vu. dit Zuko, pour couper à cette surenchère puérile.

- Bon béh on va pouvoir reprendre alors, dit Aang avec un regain d'anthousiasme.

Une heure plus tard, Katara les laissait seul à seul pour aller préparer le repas. Sokka lui annonça que Hakoda et Haru pensaient partir à la recherche de quelques maitres de la Terre volontaires pour protéger ce qui restait du Royaume si Sozin décidait d'attaquer. Shit-Sang les accompagnerait, ainsi que Le Duc et Téo.

- Alors il va repartir ? Mais il vient juste d'arriver. _Ne sois pas égoïste, cette mission est bien plus importante que tes caprices de gamine._

- T'en fais pas, on se retrouvera tous quand ce sera fini. Je veux dire, quand on aura gagné... la guerre...

- J'ai compris, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis un peu déçue qu'il s'en aille mais je suis une grande fille !

- Okay, moi je faisais que te prévenir. Si tu me cherches, je serai avec Suki.

À ce moment, un cri traversa le monastère se répercutant sur la roche dans un écho assourdissant, venant d'une des plateformes supérieures où Aang et Zuko se battaient. Katara bondit, se fit un pont de glace avec l'eau de la fontaine et fut sur la terrasse, entre Aang et Zuko, en une fraction de seconde. Une autre fraction de seconde plus tard, elle menaçait Zuko d'un fouet d'eau qu'elle pouvait à loisir changer en sabre acéré qui l'aurait fendu comme de la graisse de phoque. Se yeux lançaient des éclairs dont Azula eut été jalouse.  
Elle se tourna vers Aang,

- Tu vas bien ?

- Moi oui, mais je crois que Zuko est touché...

Quelle méprise ! elle aurait pu le couper en morceau alors qu'il n'avait apparemment rien fait à Aang.

- Tu es sur qu'il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Certain, mais je l'ai touché, dit Aang un peu embarrassé et désolé d'avoir- encore- blessé quelqu'un avec sa maitrise du feu. Puis réalisant qu'il avait par là, en quelque sorte, dépassé son maitre, Aang devint euphorique.

- Wouah ! tu te rends compte, je l'ai touché ! C'est super !

- Oui c'est formidable !

Zuko s'était relevé, ne craignant plus d'être réduit en pâté pour élan-lion par une Katara en furie. Il jeta un œil à son bras. Il était sévèrement touché. Aang regardait la brulure sur le bras et la cicatrice sur le visage de Zuko. Il se sentit coupable.

- T'en fais pas, dit Aang, Katara va t'arranger ça. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Je le sais mais ce sont les risques du métier. Vas voir si tu peux t'exercer avec Toph, l'entrainement est fini pour moi aujourd'hui.

Aang s'eclipsa après avoir traditionnellement salué son professeur.

- Tu as mal ? demanda Katara, en s'approchant.

- Ça te soulagerait si c'était le cas ?

- Non, mais si tu as mal... tu as bien fait de ne pas trop le montrer à Aang, il a déjà peur de sa maitrise, malgré votre initiation chez les SunWarriors.

- Je sais... Mais je souffre le martyre alors si tu veux m'éblouir de ta maitrise, c'est le moment.

Katara fit flotter un fin filet d'eau qui, en s'enroulant autour de sa main, forma comme un gant lumineux qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie.

- Ouch ! dit Zuko qui faisait pour la première fois l'expérience de ce pouvoir particulier.

- Voilà, ça devrait suffir, dit Katara en libérant le bras de Zuko qui apparut intact. Elle se leva pour partir mais il la retint.

- Tu me hais toujours, je ne me trompe pas ? demanda-t-il, un demi ton en dessous de sa voix habituelle.

- C'est plus facile de penser que tu es l'ennemi. Tu nous as pourchassé tout autour du monde, que veux-tu que je pense ? répliqua-t-elle

- Peut-être que j'ai changé... Peut-être que nous sommes amis.

Elle le regarda comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas.  
- Les autres m'ont pardonné, pourquoi pas toi ? poursuivit-il

- Parce que je l'avais déjà fait... à Bah-Sing-Se. Et tu m'as trahie.

- Et je sais que c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais faite ! J'ai cru que c'était le seul moyen pour que mon père m'aime. Jusqu'où irais-tu pour gagner l'amour de ton père ?

- Pitié ! grinça-t-elle d'un air méprisant.

- Oh ne parle pas comme si tu étais parfaite et que tu n'avais jamais rien fait de moche dans ta parfaite petite vie de petite maitre de l'eau ! cracha-t-il, sentant sa colère l'emporter peu à peu sur sa patience.

Elle le regarda, comme choquée. Il lui aurait donné une gifle, elle ne l'aurait pas regardé autrement. Katara se força pourtant à articuler :  
- Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu me feras changer d'avis à ton sujet.

- Aah donc tu serais d'accord d'essayer de changer d'avis... encore ?

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

- Parce que nous allons devoir travailler ensemble si on veut que cette guerre s'achève. Parce que Aang a besoin de nous deux. Comme une équipe.

- Bien. Mais nous ne sommes pas une équipe, nous sommes une famille.

- Tu me diras que je serai le bienvenu ?

- Ouais. Mais je garde un œil sur toi !

- Je n'espérais pas autre chose.

Le repas de ce soir là fut à la foi plus triste et plus joyeux que les autres : Hakoda et les autres devaient partir la nuit même -pour ne pas être repérés- avait ajouté Sokka. Comme à chaque fois que son père s'éloignait, Katara ressentait une sorte d'injustice mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître jusqu'à ce qu'Hakoda, Haru et les autres aient disparu à l'horizon à bord du dirigeable de l'armée de Feu.

- Il me manque déjà, soupira-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir près du feu

Pour détendre un peu l'athmosphère, Sokka entreprit de raconter leur excursion au Boiling Rock.

- Encooooore ? soupira Toph.

- Moi je ne m'en lasse pas ! fit Aang.

Un détail auquel Katara n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusque-là, trop heureuse de retrouver son père et Suki pour s'en occuper, attira son attention cette fois :  
- Comment vous êtes-vous échappés des cabines ?

- Mai a libéré les câbles, répondit Zuko

- Qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Mai. Répéta-t-il

- Elle est l'ex-copine de Zuko ! Expliqua Sokka.

- Oh, vraiment ? C'est ... intéressant.

- On s'en est sorti mais Azula va surement se venger sur elle, précisa Suki.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas sauvée ? insista Katara.

- On aurait risqué notre propre liberté, on ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, dit Zuko, mathématique.

- Je l'aurais fait pour quelqu'un que j'aime, répliqua-t-elle.

Il ne se défendit pas et la conversation repartit sur un autre sujet.

Plus tard, Sokka expliqua qu'il lui semblait compliqué d'attaquer de front sans une aide à l'intérieur du palais : la dernière fois, ils ignoraient où Ozai se cachait et ça avait fait échouer l'invasion. Il leur fallait trouver un allié, quel qu'il soit.  
- Mais qui voudrait prendre ce risque ? soupira Toph

- Je ne veux pas envoyer quelqu'un en première ligne risquer sa vie pour moi. Je suis l'Avatar, je dois...

- Tu n'es pas seul, le coupa Zuko. Pour l'instant je ne vois pas à qui on pourrait faire appel. J'irais bien mais il est hors de question que j'y retourne après la charmante conversation que j'ai eue avec mon père le jour de mon départ. Même sans cette conversation d'ailleurs, c'est impossible.

- Tu n'as pas sympathisé avec un garde ou un conseillé ou quoi ? insista Sokka

- Il a sympathisé avec Mai... lança Toph.

- Et ta sœur, elle ne pourrais pas te faire cette faveur, pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Katara avec un sourire ironique que Zuko lui rendit avant d'expliquer :

- Elle a cru me faire un gros cadeau en prétendant que c'était moi qui avait tué l'Avatar. Je savais que tu étais en vie.

- Comment ? fit Aang.  
Katara détourna le regard. Elle n'avait apparemment pas abordé les détails de leur enfermement sous Bah-Sing-Se à sa « famille ».

- Je le sentais, répondit-il alors, comme si nous étions liés.

- Encore des trucs d'Avatar, soupira Sokka.

--

Le lendemain, l'entraînement repris aux aurores. Zuko voulait apprendre une nouvelle technique à Aang. Il le prévint qu'elle était difficile à maitriser, qu'il ne devait pas s'étonner de ne pas y arriver et qu'il lui faudrait probablement plusieurs semaines pour y parvenir- il s'agissait de former deux serpents de flammes formant des bras de plusieurs mètres.

- Oh oui je t'ai vu l'utiliser ! dit Aang, le regard plein de curiosité.

- Alors on va pouvoir essayer.

Ensuite, Zuko décomposa le mouvement, insista sur l'aspect compliqué- à savoir qu'il ne fallait pas projeter la flamme puisque celle-ci devait rester dans le prolongement du bras.

Tandis qu'elle procurait des soins aux pieds de Toph, Katara les surveillait d'un œil distrait. L'incident de la veille l'avait dissuadée d'intervenir.

- Tu es distraite Katara, dit la fripouille aveugle avec un air entendu

- Ça s'améliore, répondit Katara en ramenant son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait.

- Tu le regardes ?

- Je le surveille !

- Ooh non, dit Toph en tapotant du plat de sa main la pierre de la fontaine. Moi je le surveille, toi tu le regardes.

- C'est ridicule. Tu es aveugle.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Un jour je te dirai comment je m'y prends pour me rincer l'œil, Sugar Queen !

- Toph !

Les bruits de déflagration provenant de la plateforme où Aang et Zuko s'entrainaient étaient impressionnants. Sokka osa s'approcher mais revint aussi vite en sentant le brûlé.

Peu de temps plus tard, Aang hurlait. De joie.  
- Katara ! Katara ! Regarde ce que Zuko m'a appris ! disait-il en faisant la  
démonstration de sa maitrise : deux longs serpents flamboyants ondulaient sagement au bout de ses bras et il les commandait- à gauche, à droite, il les étirait à l'infini et les ramenait à lui comme des ressorts.

- Bravo ! s'écria Katara. C'est vraiment impressionnant, tu as mis plusieurs semaines à maitriser la même technique avec l'eau ! Quand je pense que tu as commencé seulement ce matin...

- Le Seigneur du feu n'a qu'à bien se tenir, enchérit Sokka.

- Merci les amis, rougit Aang.

Suki et Toph aussi commentèrent la prouesse technique.  
- On reprend ! grogna Zuko.

- Oh oui ! fit Aang, apprends-moi encore une technique, j'ai une forme d'enfer aujourd'hui, je me sens capable de tout faire !

- Bien. Passons à cette autre forme... elle est compliquée aussi mais...

- Mais tu es un formidable professeur alors ça devrait aller.

- Mouais...

Et Zuko entreprit de lui enseigner comment un rapide jet d'étincelles pouvait blesser ou aveugler un adversaire.

- La principale difficulté ici est dans la précision du mouvement.

Aang maitrisa cette technique dans la demi heure qui suivit.  
- C'est formidable ! Apprends-moi encore un mouvement !

- Non, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! répliqua sèchement le maitre du feu. Tu vas puiser dans tes réserves et tu as encore des trucs d'Avatar à faire cet après-midi !  
Sur ces mots, il quitta la plateforme et disparu dans les couloirs du monastère.

Aang descendit rejoindre Katara et les autres dans une des grandes salles ouvertes décorées de fresques représentant la vie pacifique des moines.  
Tous parurent intrigué de le voir. Il s'assit et se mit à gratter nerveusement la petite tête de Momo qui lui lançait le même regard interrogateur que les autres et il expliqua que sa séance d'entrainement était terminée.

- Comment ? Mais vous deviez vous entrainer jusqu'à midi ! dit Sokka en regardant  
l'heure sur la montre solaire que le mécanicien avait fabriquée.

- Je sais mais il ne veut pas que je m'épuise, soupira Aang.

- Mais tu ne feras pas de progrès si tu ne te dépasses pas ! grogna Toph.

- Je vais régler ça ! dit Katara en se levant, poings et dents serrés.

Elle s'enfonça dans l'ombre et longea le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Elle trouva Zuko assis sur un lit, la tête dans les mains. Elle resta à l'entrée, attendant qu'il remarque sa présence. Il exagérait vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Ne voulait-il pas voir Aang progresser ? Comme il semblait toujours l'ignorer, elle pénétra dans la chambre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, menaçante.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Il leva vers elle une mine renfrognée.  
- On a travaillé toute la matinée. Il n'y a pas que la maitrise du feu dans la vie !

- Non, il y a aussi cette satanée guerre qui ne s'achèvera pas tant qu'Aang n'aura pas vaincu ton cher père qui, si je ne m'abuse, est un maitre du feu !

- Hé bien j'ai décidé que ça suffirait pour aujourd'hui ! Assez ! Je ne me mêle pas de tes cours, ne te mêle pas des miens ! s'emporta-t-il.

Elle voulu grogner de rage et sortir en tapant des pieds mais ça lui parut une réaction aussi immature que celle de Zuko et elle avait la vague prétention de valoir mieux que lui.  
- Pourquoi tu as interrompu l'entrainement de Aang ce matin ?

- Tu veux le savoir ?

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait « si je te le demande ». Il soupira et regarda fixement les craquelures du pavage de la chambre.  
- Je lui ai déjà appris tout ce que je savais, répondit-il enfin, ou presque.

Les vannes étaient ouvertes, il devait expliquer, dire ce qui le tracassait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.  
- J'ai mis des années pour atteindre la maitrise que j'ai aujourd'hui- techniquement je veux dire. Des années d'entrainement, des heures à écouter mon oncle ressasser les mêmes conseils que je ne voulais pas suivre, des journées entières à respirer, à me concentrer pour être plus précis, plus vif, plus efficace. Et en moins de trois semaines, ce môme a fait le tour de tout ce que je sais.

Il reposa sa tête dans ses mains « Je suis un professeur pitoyable ».

- Je ne trouve pas, dit Katara en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je... je comprends ce que tu ressens pour avoir moi aussi enseigné à Aang. Je lui ai montré les rudiments de maitrise de l'eau que j'avais mis au point, n'ayant pas eu de professeur au Pôle sud. J'avais passé des mois à essayer de maitriser cet élément, je sentais que j'en avais le pouvoir mais il me résistait. Et Aang m'a rattrapée en moins d'un quart d'heure de cours.

Il s'était complètement redressé. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, elle avait fait face au même problème et l'avait surmonté. Elle lui tapota maldroitement l'épaule un instant puis, ramenant sa main sur son genou :  
- Ne pense pas que tu es un mauvais professeur et un mauvais maitre du feu parce qu'Aang maitrise plus vite et plus facilement... « Il est l'Avatar. » ajouta-t-elle dans  
une parfaite imitation de l'expression de Sokka. Il sourit.

- Je sais... C'est un gamin doué.

- Et tu es un très puissant maitre du feu, dit-elle avec assurance.

- Merci Katara.

Elle n'avait plus rien à dire mais elle n'eut pas envie de se relever. Un peu de silence. C'était bien. Ils semblaient tous deux passionnés pas les détails de la décoration -sommaire- des nomades de l'air.

- C'est pour ça que tu avais volé ce manuscrit aux pirates ? s'exclama Zuko après quelques instants, oubliant probablement quels autres souvenirs il ferait ressurgir en faisant référence à cet évènement.

- Oui, c'est pour ça. Et tu m'a attachée à un arbre, tu te souviens de ça ?

- Oh ! dit-il, apparement désarçonné. Oui, je ... je suis désolé.  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau, plus gênant cette fois.

- Hem, tu sais, la plupart du temps je vous retrouvais complètement par hazard.

- Quelle chance. fit-elle en levant les yeux.

- Je sais pas si c'est une chance, en tout cas le sort nous a réuni plus d'un fois à notre insu à tous.

- Tu nous suivais.

- Cette fois-là je vous avais complètement perdus, je pensais revenir en arrière et essayer de retrouver votre trace puis mon oncle a égaré sa tuile de...

- Quoi ?

- _Sa tuile de Lotus_ ! Il se leva d'un bond et la tira par le poignet à sa suite. Il était comme électrisé. « Sa tuile de Lotus ! »

--

Zuko expliqua à Sokka et aux autres comment son oncle avait fait appel au Clan du Lotus Blanc pour se procurer un sauf-conduit pour entrer à Bah-Sing-Se. Cette société avait ses codes mais c'étaient des alliés surs. Il fallait seulement parvenir à les contacter.

- Ah si seulement j'avais un jeu de tuiles de Pai Cho ! râla Zuko.

- J'en ai _une_, dit Sokka, sortant de sa tunique la tuile offerte par son maitre épéiste. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça pourrait bien me servir...

Ils discutèrent longtemps de cette possibilité et convinrent qu'il fallait qu'ils sortent de leur retraite et regagner un village de la Nation du Feu où ils pourraient trouver un salon de thé et une table de jeu.  
Le manque de mouvement commençait à peser sur leur moral à tous. C'est donc dans un esprit plus positif que jamais que le « Gaang » prépara et entama cette nouvelle mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar reste la propriété de Nick.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Merci de m'avoir lue ;-)**

Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un petit village. Dès qu'il l'aperçurent, se profilant sur les rives d'un fleuve et entourée de forêts, ils atterirent pour ne pas être repérés et ils cachèrent Appa.

Ils firent le reste de la route à pied. Quand ils passèrent l'Arc en marbre à l'entrée de la rue principale, Zuko annonça :  
- Bienvenue à Owk-Aye renommée Empire's Door par Azulon. La vitrine de la Nation, le premier village que l'étranger traversera en venant ; tout y est construit pour épater la galerie et mettre en avant notre « grande culture millénaire ». Oh non, regardez !

- Très intéressant, dit Toph.

- Des avis de recherche ! Encore ! soupira Sokka.

- Il n'y a pas un mur dans toute la Nation du Feu qui n'en soit pas couvert, répondit Katara.

- Oh ! On vaut encore plus que la dernière fois, souligna Sokka.

- On n'organnise pas une évasion de la prison la plus sécurisée de l'Empire sans en récolter les honneurs, répliqua Zuko, ironique.

- On ferait mieux de se séparer si on veut se fondre dans la masse, dit Suki. Nous sommes trop visibles.

- Ça me semble une bonne idée, approuva Aang. Et tous acquiécèrent et convinrent de la direction de chacun et de ce qu'il aurait à récolter comme information mais Toph les coupa :  
- Trop tard !

Une brigade de soldats du feu approchait. Un homme barbu les appelait avec emphase « Ce sont eux, les fugitifs, les ennemis de la Nation, les partisans de l'Avatar ! » en désignant le gaang du doigts.

- J'en compte vingt, souffla Zuko

- Si peu ? soupira Toph. L'armée de ton paternel n'est déjà plus ce qu'elle était.

Les soldats attaquèrent. Le groupe éclata, Aang se précipita en avant pour former un bouclier d'air et protéger ses amis. Katara contourna le bouclier et prit les soldats à leur gauche tandis que Sokka et Suki se précipitaient sur ceux de droite. Toph et Aang prenaient de la hauteur, chacun selon ses moyens, pour prendre la brigade par au-dessus. Zuko les affronta de front, parant leurs coups d'un revers de main puis renvoyant des tirs plus rapides et plus précis. Aang aterrit au milieu des soldats et les propulsa tous contre les bâtiments. Mais une nouvelle équipe arrivait, gagnant du terrain sur le gaang par l'effet de surprise. Katara figeait et Toph enterrait jusqu'à la ceinture ceux qui étaient à leur portée. Zuko les entourait de flammes, les retenant dans le champ d'action de Sokka.

- Vous direz bien au Seigneur du Feu que c'est moi qui les ai dénoncé ? insistait le barbu.

- Et il veut une récompense ! rageait Suki en envoyant un assaillant au tapis.

Le combat s'éternisait, la supériorité numérique des soldats empéchait les moindre membre du gaang de souffler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Toph en martelant le sol, en assoma trois d'un coup, Sokka et Suki se relayaient sur le flanc droit. Zuko maintenait quelques hommes en respect. Aang enchainait des tours de maitrine de l'air, des jets d'eau formidables, des éboulements effrayant et des poings de feu ravageurs. Ils reprennaient l'avantage.

- Il faut quitter ce satané village, hurlait Sokka.

- Je siffle Appa ! répondit Aang.

Tandis qu'il s'écartait du centre de l'affrontement pour attrapper son sifflet, Katara retint les ennemis à distance. Un soldat parvint à se faufiler comme une souris entre Toph et Suki, et arriva derrière la maitre de l'eau.

- Katara, attention ! hurla Zuko

Katara lui lança un regard noir, concentrée sur ses serpents d'eau qui baraient la route à six soldats. Quand ils furent au tapis elle se retourna, à temps pour voir Zuko s'interposer entre elle et l'homme-souris, et créer un bouclier pour parer le coup. Il l'envoya dans le décors. Profitant de la distraction de Katara, deux soldats se précipitèrent sur Aang qui ne parvint que de justesse à éviter leurs tirs.

Un rugissement de fit entendre.  
- On décole ! cria Sokka.

Et tous grimpèrent en vitesse sur le dos d'Appa.

--

Essouflés, blessés, les membres du gaang eurent besoin de dix bonnes minutes pour récupérer un peu et réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

- On l'a échappé belle ! dit Suki

- Je suppose qu'on doit remercier sa majesté pour cette grande idée, dit Katara, glaciale.

- Tu l'avais aussi approuv… lança Sokka qui fut coupé par Zuko, manifestement  
exaspéré par la remarque de Katara

- Tu nous as tous mis en danger, à ne pas écouter ce qu'on te dit ! Tu crois que je hurle « attention » pour rire ? Aang aurait pu être blessé seulement parce que tu as décidé que tout ce qui venait de moi était mauvais-

- J'étais concentrée figures-toi ! répliqua-t-elle. Je retenais une partie des soldats et si tu n'avais pas été en train de frimer et de briller avec ta maitrise et tes petites flammèches, tu t'en serais peut-être apperçu ! Aang, je ne t'ai pas protégé ?

- Heu si…

- Je me fiche de ça, jeta Zuko. Tu n'en fais jamais qu'à ta sale tête !

- Du calme les amis… tenta Aang.

- Tu nous as tous mis en danger ! Tu a délibérément ignoré mon avertissement uniquement parce que tu ne peux pas me sentir, parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que j'ai changé !

- Hé bien, ça ne se voit pas ! cracha-t-elle.

Il encaissa le coup. À cet instant, il ressemblait plus au garçon qu'il était quand il les pourchassait à dos de shirshui : il avait une expression de profond dégoût, de haine.

- Aah ! Revoilà enfin ton vrai visage ?

Il attrappa Katara par les épaules pour l'obliger à fixer ses yeux bleus sur lui  
- Regardes-moi ! et si tu as quelque-chose à me dire, dis-le moi en face !

Sokka agrippa le bras de Zuko et le tira à côté de lui, aussi loin que possible de Katara, avec une once de menace il souffla « Calmes-toi maintenant, vieux ! ». Katara resta stupéfaite quelques secondes avant de pleurer silencieusement. Cherchant un peu de soutiens, elle appela :  
- Aang !

Mais le maitre de l'air préféra l'ignorer, sachant que s'il la regardait, il prendrait son parti malgré tout.  
- Tu l'a cherché, constata Toph.

De retour au temple, l'ambiance n'avait toujours pas dégivré. Tous évitaient de croiser le regard de Katara. Elle culpabilisait, ils sentaient la tension monter en elle. C'était toujours comme ça, après elle ferait son Mea maxima culpa publique et l'affaire serait close, on pourrait recommencer à rire et à se concentrer sur les objectifs. Zuko, qui n'avait pas encore vraiment fait l'expérience des bouderies katariennes ne comprenait pas le calme avec lequel les autres prennaient la situation. Par ailleurs, il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse : il n'avait rien à se reprocher… si ce n'est de s'être emporté.  
Il alla se coucher, remué par ce qui s'était passé et frustré de n'avoir pu prendre contact avec le Lotus Blanc. Ils devraient faire une nouvelle incursion dans la Nation du feu.

Une silhouette bleue s'appuya à la porte de sa chambre. Toujours la même, Katara. Les yeux baissés, le menton tremblant. Il se leva. Elle attendit qu'il l'invite à entrer pour venir se planter devant lui.  
- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Pas autant que moi, répondit-il.

- Je te demande pardon, pour ce que j'ai dit et pour ne pas t'avoir écouté… pour ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Et pour avoir crié… et tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- Ce qui m'ennuie c'est surtout que tu aies mis les autres en danger. Tout ça parce que tu t'obstines à ne pas me faire confiance.

- C'est… ooh ! soupira-t-elle. C'est que c'est tellement plus facile. Je préfère croire que tu as un intérêt à être là, que ce n'est pas pour aider Aang ou sauver le monde. C'est plus facile.

- Pourquoi ?

Ils échangèrent un regard « tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » « si je te le demande » et ils étaient de retour quelques heures en arrière, quand ils s'étaient compris, qu'ils s'étaient touchés l'âme.

- Nous allons devoir nous battre contre Azula, contre ton père et… si tu as pu changer, je me dirais « pourquoi pas eux aussi ». Je préfère penser que vous êtes tous mauvais, pour rester indifférente à votre sort.

- Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne l'ai jamais été mais il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte.

- Mais s'ils réalisent eux aussi…

- Ozai ne changera jamais. Il n'a aucune compassion et l'âge de Aang ne sera pas un atout dans son combat. Ce genre de bagatelles ne préoccupent en rien ni ma sœur, ni mon père : seule la victoire et -si possible- l'humiliation durable de l'adversaire comptent.

Il hésita un instant. Katara s'était visiblement radoucie, calmée. Elle semblait accepter ce qu'il lui disait. Il sentit nécéssaire d'ajouter un « détail » :  
- Je porte la marque de ce dont mon père est capable… sur le visage.

Katara sursauta en émettant une sorte de couinement puis le regarda. Il pouvait lire une véritable empathie sur son visage : elle avait enfin baissé sa garde. Il mériterait sa confiance. Elle ne laissa pas un silence trop long s'installer, elle lui fit un maigre sourire et s'en alla en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

--

Un nouvelle excursion fut décidée. Cette fois, seuls Sokka et Zuko partiraient et tenteraient de prendre contact avec le Lotus Blanc. Il descendraient plus à l'est pour entrer dans la Nation du Feu. Aang avait préparé Appa.

- Je viens avec, annonça Katara, toute de rouge vêtue.

- Vraiment ce n'est pas nécéssaire… dit Sokka, prudent.

- Ooh si : nous n'avons pratiquement plus aucune vivre. Je vous accompagne.

- Très bien, dit-il. Alors on décole. Yip yip !

Pendant le voyage, Katara ne cessa d'observer le paysage- qui n'avait pourtant rien d'exeptionnel. Elle devait se racheter, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait insisté pour les suivre. Les deux autres le savaient bien mais ils l'avaient laissé chercher une excuse valable.  
Après deux heures de route, ils trouvèrent une ville, accrochée au flanc d'un volcan, qui semblait acceuillante. Ils y entrèrent à pied. C'était un village rural, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur soixante soldats ici. Zuko enfonça pourtant son chapeau sur sa tête pour ne pas être reconnu

- Alors, le guide tourristique, lança Sokka, où sommes nous ?

- Probablement à Ir-Ase, répondit-il. Mais je connais assez mal cette province.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le village. Katara repéra quelques boutiques et un petit marcher où elle pourrait trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin au monastère.  
- Je vous laisse entre hommes, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Zuko et Sokka marchèrent encore dans les rues ensoleillées avant de trouver un bar qui pourrait faire l'affaire.  
- Dans le désert, c'était vraiment un bar miteux. De tous ceux qu'on a vu, c'est celui-ci qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Ils entrèrent dans le bui bui. Il furent accueillis par les regards méfiants d'homme ivres ou déshérités. Il se faufilaient prudemment entre les bancs crasseux et trouvèrent, au fond de la salle, un homme seul assis à une table de Pai Cho. Zuko s'avança, Sokka le suivant comme son ombre, jusqu'à la table et demanda s'il pouvait jouer. Avec la tuile de Lotus de Sokka et celles qui trainaient sur la table, il reproduisit exactement les gestes et paroles de son oncle à la Fontaine de glace.

L'homme regardait l'épée de Sokka et la cicatrice de Zuko, il les avait reconnu, il allait les aider. Avant de se lever il dit :  
- Je ne parlerai qu'à l'élève de Piandao.

Il sortit et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent cinq minutes plus tard. Sokka semblait embêté.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea Zuko. Il t'attend et c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait pour trouver de l'aide. Je vais voir où est ta sœur.

- Ne vous entretuez pas ! sourit Sokka.

Il repéra l'épaisse chevelure de Katara devant l'echoppe d'un marchand de légumes. Elle portait déjà un cabat plein.  
- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Oh ce serait gentil- ce sac est plus lourd qu'Appa !

- Tu exagères surement, dit-il, avant qu'elle ne lui passe la sangle su sac sur l'épaule. Ouch ! non, tu n'éxagères pas !

Elle rit et se reconcentra sur ses légumes. Elle parvint à obtenir une ristourne sur les prunes d'eau.

- Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Sokka ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'étal.

- Ces sociétés secrètes sont très sélectives dans le choix de leur membres. Sokka et le type que nous avons trouvé doivent être en train de discuter, je suis sur que Sokka n'omettra aucun détail.

- Tu es un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu y entrer…

- J'ai l'habitude qu'on ne me laisse pas entrer et qu'on ne me fasse pas confiance.

- Encore désolée pour ça…

- Je peux le comprendre mais… ce que je comprends pas c'est comment tu as pu me croire assez stupide pour blesser Aang sous ton nez, surtout après l'avertissement que tu m'as donné quand je suis arrivé. Je sais ce dont tu es capable.

Elle répondit par un rire nerveux.  
- Et pourtant tu ne sais pas tout, ajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Il l'entendit mais n'insista pas. Il regarda le soleil : Sokka en avait encore pour une bonne heure. Ils continuaient de se promener dans les petites rues de Ir-Ase (il ne s'était pas trompé), Katara s'émerveillait du maniement du verre ou des métaux. Les maitres du feu excellaient dans ces arts où la chaleur devait être controlée et utilisée pour produire des objets d'une grande finesse et d'une grande beauté. Il sourit « Quand cette guerre sera finie, je t'emmènerai voir les forges de Kla et les verreries du Val de Lik. » Ce petit village parvenait à lui rappeler ce qu'il aimait dans son pays, ce qu'il voulait protéger et préserver pour son peuple.

Un peu plus tard, il entraina Katara vers le bar où ils devaient retrouver Sokka mais la rue était pleine de soldats.  
- Comment ? râla-t-il

Ils firent demi-tour mais l'un des soldats les interpella. « Cours » souffla-t-il à Katara. « Je ne te laisse pas seul- ils sont trop nombreux » répondit-elle

- Hé vous là, les mains sur la tête ! Contrôle de routine, vous n'avez rien à craindre !

« J'en doute » murmura Zuko. « Nous n'avons rien à craindre… mais eux si ! » fit-elle. Elle déboucha sa gourde tandis qu'il agrippait la poignée de ses sables jumeaux  
« trois… deux… »

A « un ! » ils se retounèrent et mirent à terre les deux gardes les plus proches. D'un coup de fouet d'eau, elle en attrappa un troisème tandis que d'un lasso de flamme, Zuko envoyait le quatrième au tapis. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, les soldats ne savaient plus s'ils devaient fuir ou attaquer. Les lames d'eau et de métal formaient un balet argenté tandis que les jets de flammes étincelaient de tout côté. Aucun d'eux ne vit l'archer, sur le toit d'un bâtiment, ni le géant de muscles dans l'ombre d'un porche. La jeune maitre de l'eau et le prince eurent vite terrassé la petite équipe de soldats.

Un « tchak ! » retentit et Zuko fut touché sur le flanc droit, entre les côtés. Il grogna de douleur mais le temps qu'il se retourne et repère son agresseur, les deux mètres quinze de muscles s'étaient approchés de Katara et un long bras épais comme un tronc d'arbre l'attrappa à la gorge. Elle suffoquait.

- Vous allez gentiment nous suivre, tous les deux.

Zuko rengaina ses armes et l'homme lâcha Katara qui tomba comme un chiffon. On leur mit un sac sur la tête puis ils se sentirent soulevés et transportés.

--

Quand on ôta le sac de son visage, Katara fut aveuglée par la lumière rougeoyante du crépuscule. Elle était dans une sorte de cabane en métal avec une lucarne grillée. Elle vit sortir le géant et entendit des pas à l'extérieur. Elle essaya de regarder autour d'elle. Une dizaine de silhouettes serrées les une aux autres se dessinèrent dans la pénombre.

Une vielle femme la regarda :  
- Ces chasseurs de prime sont impitoyables, dit-elle.

- Combien vaut ta tête, ma jolie ? lança un homme au traits tirés et aux cheveux en bataille, assis près de la vielle.

- Ton ami a l'air mal en point, constata la vielle en désignant une silhouette.

- Sa tête me dit quelque chose, grogna l'autre.

Reconnaissant Zuko, Katara s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, s'étonant de n'avoir pas été ligotée.  
- Ça va ? murmura-t-ele

- Grrrr ! grimaça-t-il, se tenant les côtes. Il avait du sang sur les mains, Katara tenta de regarder de plus près mais il grogna « ça ira. » « même pas mal »

- Ça ira quand je t'aurai soigné, assura-t-elle.

- Ils ont gnn ! pris ta gourde.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, l'air est assez humide.

Elle fit un large mouvement circulaire et ramena à elle une grosse balle d'eau. Les autres prisonniers firent « Oooh ! ». Sans y prêter attention, elle appliqua sa main sur la blessure de Zuko et celle-ci devint luminescente.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna un garde dehors, voyant probablement la lumière bleue. Je vais voir.

Une grosse tête vint obturer la lucarne. Katara avait fini de soigner Zuko, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. La tête s'écarta et la cage fut à nouveau emplie des reflets rouges du soleil.

- Nous voilà dans de beaux draps ! murmura Zuko

- On doit se sortir d'ici, on ne peut pas prendre le risque que Aang vienne nous chercher !  
Au nom de Aang, les autres réagirent.

- On va attendre la nuit, on aura l'avantage, souffla Zuko. C'est la pleine lune.  
Katara le regarda avec effroi. La pleine lune, déjà ?

- Non ! fit-elle. Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Il lui lança un regard intrigué mais elle ne répondit pas et s'appuya contre la paroi froide de leur prison, entourant ses jambes avec ses bras, comme une petite fille.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu… tu ne peux pas maitriser l'eau à la pleine lune ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'éloigna de lui. « très bien, fais ce que tu veux ! » râla-t-il. Katara alla s'asseoir dans le coin, en face d'une femme qui se tenait très droite,comme une grande dame, et semblait dormir.

Katara tremblait à l'idée de ce que la pleine lune signifiait. _Oh Yue aide-moi_ !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les heures passaient, tous les prisonniers dormaient mais Katara en était incapable. Elle sentait son pouvoir battre en elle. Elle observait le beau visage de la femme, entouré de longs cheveux noirs, qui lui était étrangement familier. Elle avait du la voir sur un avis de recherche… pourtant… La femme dut se sentir épiée, elle redressa la tête à la lumière et regarda Katara dans les yeux. Katara retint un cri. _Je suis morte, c'est ça ?! ce monstre m'a étranglée et je suis morte…Et Zuko, lui aussi a été touché. Nous sommes de l'autre côté… _  
D'une voix très douce, la femme s'adressa à Katara  
- Vous êtes le maitre de l'eau de l'Avatar ?

Katara acquiéça, un peu sonnée.

- On raconte vos exploits. Vous êtes entrée dans la légende.

- Vous… vous êtes… ?

La dame sourit. Katara se redressa et rampa jusqu'à Zuko qui dormait.

La femme la suivit des yeux sans bien comprendre. Katara le réveilla  
- Zuko ! Zuko, réveille-toi, chuchota-t-elle précipitament.

La femme réagit. Katara tira Zuko qui baillait jusque dans le coin où elle se trouvait  
- Ça y est, tu as fini de râler, on va pouvoir s'évader maintenant ?

Il se frotta les yeux et regarda Katara et la femme. Il fut révéillé d'un coup, comme si Katara l'avait arrosé. La femme regarda le jeune homme, le souffle coupé. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à Azula, submergée par l'émotion. Zuko semblait chercher quelque chose à quoi s'acrocher, pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ursa tendit une main vers son fils et celui-ci plongea dans ses bras. « Ne me dis pas de me réveiller cette fois » murmura Zuko, raffermissant son étreinte. Katara pleurait de les voir tous les deux.

Ursa parvint après quelques minutes à convaincre Zuko qu'elle était réelle et qu'elle n'allait pas s'envoler. Elle serra contre elle Katara qui pleura de plus belle.

À présent, le lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Les gardes bougeaient, on entendait leurs rires gras.  
- À nous la récompense ! dit l'un.

- La princesse a demandé la tête des deux derniers qu'on a pris- le gamin défiguré et la fille plutôt appêtissante. Le Seigneur du feu veut régler en personne le sort de la femme qu'on a prise hier.

- Si elles sont condamnées, on aurait tort de pas en profiter un peu… On commence par la jeune.

À l'intérieur de la cage, Zuko lança un regard inquiet à Katara. Celle-ci sècha ses larmes, respira profondément. Il se leva  
- Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal !

Katara se leva aussi et en le regardant dans les yeux, déterminée, elle dit :  
- Tu ne sais pas tout.

Puis, avec un regard terriblement triste, elle ajouta,  
- C'est pour eux que j'ai peur.

Elle l'obligea à s'écarter, restant seule face à la porte de la cage. Les pas du chasseur de prime grinçaient sur le gravier, dehors. Dans quelques secondes il passerait sa grosse tête devant la lucarne et il serait à sa merci.  
- Reculez bande de chiens, on va prendre du bon temps avec la demoiselle !

- C'est moi que tu veux ?

- Ooh oui ma jolie, tu fais bien de pas te montrer trop rétissante, ce n'en sera que plus agréable ! grogna-t-il, l'œil torve. Zuko trépignait derrière elle, Katara lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il mit la clef dans la serrure,  
- Viens me chercher! lança-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Katara, brassant l'air, réunit suffisamment d'eau pour former un long fouet avec lequel elle entoura la gorge du garde. Sautant hors de la cage, elle mit à terre les hommes qui lui faisaient face  
- Sortez tous ! cria-t-elle aux prisonniers.

Elle attira à elle l'eau d'un sapin proche qui se dégonfla comme une baudruche. Elle envoyait des lames et des vagues de tous côtés. Zuko tirait sa mère hors de la cage et la défendait, malgré la faiblesse de sa maitrise la nuit. Katara était éblouissante. Il ne restait que trois soldats face à elle, elle les envoya au tapis d'un mouvement. Elle sourit à Zuko qui lui rendit ce sourire. Un nouveau « tchak ! » retentit. Katara interrompit le vol de la flèche en la coupant en deux dans la longueur, et givra l'archer. Elle se retourna à temps pour voir l'homme de muscles lever le poing sur Ursa et Zuko se précipiter sur lui. Le chasseur de prime jeta à terre la mère et brandit les sabres du fils, à la surprise de celui-ci. _Non !_ Il ralentit sa course mais sut qu'il ne pourrait éviter les lames. Pourtant la douleur ne se fit pas ressentir, pas de morsure ardente, pas de sang.

L'homme était comme pétrifié dans son mouvement. Il lacha les armes, se redressa ridiculement, comme un pantin, et se projeta lui-même contre un arbre. Non, pas lui-même. Katara le tenait. Elle le gela contre l'arbre puis baissa les bras, tremblante. Zuko ramassa ses sabres, empoigna la main de la jeune fille et celle de sa mère et les tira vers la forêt.

--

Quand ils atteignirent une clairière suffisemment éloignée, il s'arrêta de courir et lâcha les mains d'Ursa et Katara.  
- On sera en sécurité ici, dit-il, essoufflé.

Il alluma un feu de camp puis regarda Katara qui reprenait haleine, et Ursa qui s'installait au pied d'un arbre.  
Sa mère était plus belle que dans son souvenir. Moins grande mais plus belle ; sa mémoire d'enfant lui avait joué un tour. De même qu'il avait vu à quel point son père viellissait quand il l'avait affronté pendant l'éclipse, alors que jusque là il le voyait si grand, si intouchable. Sa mère assise, vivante, reprennait forme dans son esprit, effaçant l'ombre paniquée et fuyante d'une nuit ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait uniquement dans le but de te protéger.

Et Katara… Elle regardait ses mains avec dégout, elle frottait ses paumes, tirait sur ses doigts comme pour les laver.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ? demanda-t-il tout bas en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle restait prostrée. Il lui prit les mains et la força à le regarder.  
- Comment tu as fait ça ?

Les yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes. Elle répondit dans un souffle :  
- Bloodbending.

- Quoi ?

Il allait ajouter « Tu te moques de moi ? Comment est-ce possible ?... » mais il savait qu'elle ne se moquait pas et que c'était la pleine lune qui rendait ça possible. Une seule question lui apparut sans réponse :  
- Où as-tu été chercher ça ?

- C'est une vielle femme de ma tribu que j'ai rencontrée qui a voulu me faire cadeau de tous ses secrets.

La maitrise du sang. C'était logique. Horrible, mais logique.

- Je déteste ce que cette technique dégoutante fait de moi !

C'était un de ces moments où Zuko regrettait de n'avoir pas la sagesse de son oncle. Il aurait su quoi dire, lui !  
- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu ne l'as utilisée que pour me protéger.

Ursa s'était redressée et approchée de Katara.  
- Jeune maitre de l'eau, vous connaissez l'angoisse des maitres du feu : ils vivent avec le pouvoir de créer ou de détruire, et chaque jour ils savent que la moindre erreur peut les faire basculer. Mais ça fait partie de leur maitrise, ça fait partie d'eux-mêmes. Cette technique est un aspect de la maitrise de l'eau et vous devez l'accepter- le refuser vous empêcherait d'agir.

Ces paroles et la voix douce firent écho en Katara. Elle repensa aux doutes de Aang après qu'il l'a blessée, à Jeong-Jeong qui connaissait cette part d'ombre en toute maitrise. L'eau pouvait être aussi mortelle que le feu. Les opposés semblaient s'attirer irrésistiblement et se ressembler de plus en plus. Elle sourit, reconnaissante. Ursa tendit les bras et Katara s'y blottit. Une étreinte maternelle, sure et chaude, elle n'en avait plus reçues depuis qu'elle avait quitté le pôle sud, depuis que Sokka et elle avaient laissé Gran-gran pour accompagner l'Avatar. Elle chercha la main de Zuko et la serra fort.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en se redressant, avec un sourire timide.

- Merci à vous d'avoir sauvé mon fils. Je viens de le retrouver, je n'aurais pas supporté de le perdre.

Katara répondit d'un signe de tête.

- On devrait peut-être se reposer maintenant, dit Zuko, l'aube ne devrait pas tarder et nous aurons de la route à faire demain.

Katara ferma les yeux mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Zuko s'était allongé près du feu remuait sans cesse. Elle le vit se relever et s'approcher de sa mère, lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ursa se réveilla et lui sourit, puis elle murmura en désignant Katara du regard- cette dernière fit semblant de grogner dans son sommeil et se retourna. Elle les entendit discuter mais aucun son distinct ne parvint à ses oreilles. Elle finit par tomber de fatigue.

Au petit matin, elle fut réveillée par la main de Zuko sur son épaule. Ça changeait des réveils made in Toph qui faisait trembler tout le monastère en hurlant « debout bande de paresseux ! ». Elle s'assit et lui sourit. Il avait l'air épuisé. Avait-il dormi ? Katara regarda autour d'elle et se rappela leur virée de la veille. Il étaient au milieu d'une clairière, dans une forêt, quelque part dans la Nation du feu- et encore, rien n'était moins sur. Elle remarqua qu'Ursa n'était plus là.  
- Où est… ?

- Partie rejoindre mon oncle. Elle a ses propres contacts avec le Lotus Blanc et elle pense que mon oncle a fait appel à eux aussi pour s'évader. Elle dit que c'est mieux qu'on voyage séparément et qu'on agisse chacun de son côté…

- Tu veux partir seul ? s'inquiéta Katara

Il regarda les grands yeux paniqués. Bien sur que non, il n'allait pas la laisser seule ! Elle était épuisée de son combat de la veille et, de jour, c'était à lui de la protéger.  
- Non, on reste ensemble. Je ne t'abandonne pas, pour qui tu me prends ?

Il lui expliqua qu'il était sur qu'ils étaient sur le sol de la Nation du feu grâce à certains arbres typiques et à certaines fleurs particulières.  
- Qui eût cru que mes royales leçons de géographie se révèleraient utiles un jour !

Katara rit. Il lui dit que selon ses suppositions, ils devaient être à l'ouest du village où ils avaient été arrêtés mais qu'ils ne pouvaient y retourner.

- On est repérés là-bas. Maman va marcher vers le sud, elle pense rejoindre un village qu'elle connaît et d'où elle pourra contacter mon oncle. Nous devrions marcher vers l'est jusqu'à la mer et là on devrait- logiquement- trouver un petit village de pêcheurs.  
Katara approuva ce plan et ils se mirent en route.

--

Il marchèrent longtemps en silence. Katara sentait à quel point Zuko était déçu que sa mère ne les ait pas accompagnés. Son apparition avait été si brève ! elle doutait de ne pas l'avoir rêvée. Et elle donnerait tout pour retrouver sa propre mère ne serait-ce qu'une heure. _Tout ? en es-tu sure ?_

--

Il sortirent de la forêt en milieu de matinée. Ils atteignirent une route pavée bordée d'arbres qui longeait une rivière. « Retour à la civilisation » souffla Zuko mais Katara se précipitait déjà vers le cours d'eau.

- Ma propre odeur m'insupporte, dit-elle. Vérifie que personne n'arrive !

Il comprit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et se retourna, rouge de confusion.  
- Heu okay, je vais faire le guet ! cria-t-il. Je m'éloigne ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Il entendit le rire de Katara et des bruits de plongeon et d'éclabousssures. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. À sa gauche, la route partait vers les volcans entourés de forêts « c'est de là qu'on vient » et à sa droite, les pavés traçaient une ligne blanche à travers champs. C'est de ce côté qu'ils iraient. Il regarda à nouveau à sa gauche et remarqua une caravane qui approchait.

- Katara, y a pas mal de monde qui arrive ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Retiens-les, je fais au plus vite !

Il marcha donc à leur rencontre. Il y avait six roulottes couvertes de toiles colorées, tirées par des coq-ânes ou des cheveautruches harnachés de pompons et de grelots. Les hommes étaient aussi colorés et étincellants que les bêtes.

- Bien le bonjour, jeune voyageur, lança l'un d'eux.

Il portait un chapeau ridicule, complètement tordu. À côté de lui sa femme, toute de jaune vêtue, salua Zuko avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier répondit poliment et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour les ralentir.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il

- Nous pensons rejoindre Kand-Tyeh d'ici ce soir, répondit la femme en sécouant sa chevelure pleine de perles et de fleurs. C'est une petite ville portuaire. Et vous, vers quelle merveille cheminez-vous ?

- Nous aimerions atteindre la côte également.

- Oh ce serait merveilleux de voyager ensemble ! dit-elle en applaudissant.

- Nous sommes marchands et saltimbanques, expliqua l'homme. Nous aimons faire de nouvelles rencontres et je suis sur que votre compagnie sera des plus sympathiques.

- Heu c'est gentil mais je ne sais pas si…

À ce moment, Katara apparut, fraiche comme une rose après sa petite baignade. Elle salua le couple de marchands qui eut un sourire entendu. L'homme ôta son chapeau pour la saluer et dit  
- Nous proposions à votre ami de nous accompagner jusqu'à Kand-Tyeh. C'est plus agréable de faire route avec des inconnus, on découvre de nouvelles choses.

- Oh, on ne voudrait pas vous créer d'ennui… dit Katara.

- Seriez-vous poursuivis ? demanda un troisème marchand, très gros, qui était descendu de sa roulotte.

- Non ! dirent Katara et Zuko d'une même voix.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les jeunes, on sait ce que c'est !

Et devant leur regard interrogateur, la femme ajouta, avec un clin d'œil complice :  
- Vous avez décidé de vous marier sans l'accord de vos parents, n'est-ce pas ? C'est si romantique !

- Oh oui, c'est formidable !

Sautant sur l'occasion de ne pas avoir à se justifier, Katara acquiéça  
- Oui, c'est ça. Mais les parents de mon fiancé sont assez riches alors ils ont payés des mercenaires pour nous trouver. On ne voudrait pas qu'ils vous agressent.

- Ces chasseurs de prime ne voient que leur profit ! Ils me dégoutent ! s'emporta le premier marchand.

- Soyez les bienvenus dans notre caravane, nous vous escorterons coûte que coûte jusqu'à la mer, ajouta le troisième, approuvé par la femme.

Sur ce il fit une pirouette pour regagner son chariot et il ressembla étrangement à une toupie.  
La femme et son mari se présentèrent, ils s'appelaient Shua et Leng. Le troisième se nommait Gwandoo. Ils firent grimper Katara et Zuko à l'arrière d'une autre roulotte à la bâche orange et se remirent en route.

La roulotte bringuebalait sans arrêt sur la route pavée, et les deux adolescents rebondissaient sur le plancher, serrés entre les marchandises.

- Une idée prodigieuse, grogna Zuko.

- On va gagner du temps et on sera moins visibles, rétorqua Katara. De quoi crois-tu que nous avons l'air avec nos vêtements sales et déchirés ? Nous sommes fugitifs, on ne fait que mentir sur les causes.

- Tu avais vraiment besoin de leur raconter qu'on était fiancé ?

- Tu dis ça comme si cétait inconcevable !

Elle semblait vexée. Il se radoucit.  
- Bon, c'était peut-être pas le mensonge le plus crédible mais ça a marché. Espérons que ça tienne jusqu'à Kand-Tyeh.

- Je ne vois aucun risque, ces gens sont très sympathiques et ils n'ont pas l'air d'une nature méfiante.

- Arrête, ça se voit qu'on est pas un couple ! Au prochain arrêt, il le remarqueront et ils nous planteront sur le bord de la route- si ils ne nous dénoncent pas à la milice.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Il ne peut rien nous arriver de mal avec ces marchands. Ils me rappèlent les musiciens avec qui nous avions traversé la grotte des Amou… Elle  
s'interrompit et rougit bizarrement.

- La quoi ?

- La grotte d'Oma et Shu… Après ça, on a rencontré ta sœur et ses accolytes.

Elle essayait de changer de sujet, elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, et encore moins à Zuko qu'à quiconque d'autre. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser et elle chassait cette idée de son esprit avec vigueur.  
- Oui le père de Mai était gouverneur à Omashu… mais moi je veux en savoir plus sur la grotte. Je pensais que c'était une légende.

- Non elle existe réellement et c'est un véritable labirynthe à cause des taupes géantes qui creusent sans arrêt de nouvelles cavernes, dit Katara précipitamment.

- Et comment vous vous en êtes sortis ?

Pourquoi insistait-il comme ça ? Que voulait-il savoir ?  
- On a laissé l'amour nous guider, murmura-t-elle.

Un peu décontenancé par l'air confu de la jeune fille, il répliqua  
- Mouais, Sokka aura surement une explication plus pragmatique.

Un peu plus tard, l'un des marchand claironna  
- Pause !

Et tous descendirent de leur roulotte. Certains s'assirent en cercle dans une prairie en retrait de la route, d'autres amenèrent les animaux au bord de la rivière pour qu'ils s'abreuvent.  
- Allez, les amoureux, on descend ! Ce n'est pas bon de rester assis trop longtemps, venez donc prendre l'air et partager notre repas !

Ils réalisèrent qu'il étaient affamés en sentant l'odeur des plats de riz et de salade que les marchands se passaient. Ils mangèrent avec appêtit.

- Ah ça fait plaisir à voir deux jeunes gens en pleine santé fuyant les conventions sociales pour vivre leur amour ! s'extasiait Shua en secouant sa tête fleurie.

Les autres marchands les regardèrent avec une lueur d'affection dans le regard. Chacun y allait de son commentaire « c'est merveilleux ! » « quel courage » « vous êtes chamants tous les deux » « un baiser ! » « comme c'est romantiiiiique ! »

- Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, répondit Zuko très solennel.

Certaines femme louchaient sur eux, attendant probablement qu'ils s'embrassent. Il ajouta :  
- Si nous avons rejeté le choix que nos familles avaient fait pour nous, nous n'avons pas rejeté notre culture et nous désirons tout deux rester très chastes jusqu'au mariage. Je veux respecter la décision de ma fiancée.

- Hé bien mon garçon, t'es bien brave ! J'en connais qui se seraient pas privé, si tu vois c'que je veux dire ! dit un marchand édenté et apparemment ivre.

Zuko grimaça. Katara enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules.  
- Vous allez vous marier ? c'est fantastique, nous proposons justement toutes sortes de robes très élégantes ! dit une femme. Zuko songea « Celle-là, elle ne perd pas le nord ! »

- Oh ce serait avec joie, répondit Katara, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent et nous devons encore prendre la bâteau et…

- Mais si, fais-toi plaisir, mon cœur, la coupa Zuko en lui tendant une lourde bourse.  
Comme elle lui lançait un regard intrigué en la prennant, il souffla « Ces idiots de chasseurs de prime ne m'ont pas fouillé à fond- l'argent était caché dans mes bottes. »

- Erk ! grimaça-t-elle en riant avant d'ajouter : Merci, mon lapingourou.

- Oh c'est si charmant ! s'exclama Shua.

Les marchands remballaient leurs affaires pour reprendre la route et Katara n'avait toujours pas réapparut. Zuko s'inquiétait. Avaient-ils eu tort de faire confiance à ces marchands ? Il la cherchait des yeux mais les autres étaient nombreux. Il y eut une rumeur joyeuse et des acclamations et Katara, radieuse, apparut dans une longue robe turquoize.

Il l'aida à grimper à l'arrière de la roulotte et l'y rejoignit. Les marchands regagnèrent les leurs et la caravane s'ébranla.  
Katara se sentait comme une princesse  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je m'attendais au pire, vu les couleurs de leurs vêtements…

- J'ai pris deux capes et une tunique pour toi, puisque la tienne est déchirée.

- Pas turquoize, j'espère.

- Non, jaune raton-canari.

Il grimaça et elle lui en tendit une rouge et or en riant aux éclats.  
- C'est ta couleur, dit-elle.

Il sourit et enleva sa tunique pour enfiler la nouvelle, mais réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas lavé. Il grimaça et Katara comprit. Elle lui passa sa gourde pleine d'eau et se cacha les yeux en riant. « Ne t'en fais pas ! Je regarde pas ! Je te préviens si quelqu'un arrive. » fit-elle en l'imitant.  
- Hilarant… grogna-t-il

- Je trouve aussi !

--

À la tombée de la nuit, la caravane s'arrêta le long du chemin. Gwandoo vint les avertir qu'ils ne reprendraient la route que le lendemain mais qu'ils voulait bien leur prêter un coq-âne s'ils tenaient absolument à avancer- ils n'auraient qu'à le confier à un dénommé Petzo, à Kand-Tyeh. Zuko interrogea Katara du regard. Elle semblait dubitative.

Le gros visage du marchand se fendit d'un sourire large et il dit :  
- On veut laisser à la princesse le temps de se décider ? Venez me voir quand vous saurez ce qui vous convient le mieux. Aah ça ne doit pas être gai tous les jours d'être en fuite. Nous on vit sur les routes, c'est pas pareil, on ne cherche pas à se poser. C'est comme les oiseaux, y a des oiseaux voyageurs et d'autres qui…

Il réalisa que le jeune « couple » avait besoin d'intimité pour discuter. Il prit congé avec une révérence ridicule devant Katara.  
- Tu crois qu'il m'a reconnu ? chuchota Zuko

- Bien sur que non, c'est moi qu'il saluait, Ta majesté !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Si tu crois qu'on peut encore jouer les couples une demi-journée, on a tout à gagner à continuer avec la caravane. Sinon, on prend l'âne. Voilà, c'est ça, c'est l'âne ou moi.

Il réfléchit un instant  
- On ne peut plus perdre de temps, finit-il par dire.

- D'accord. Vas voir Gwandoo et moi je vais voir Leng pour leur racheter des vivres pour la route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la caravane, Katara assise sur le dos du coq-âne et Zuko tirant la bride. Les marchands les saluèrent chaleureusement et leur offrirent de quoi manger pour au moins une semaine, malgré leurs protestations. Shua pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que Leng lui tapotait l'épaule en disant « Sont bien mignons ces petits jeunes… » Ils disparurent à l'horizon, comme avaient disparu les silhouettes des volcans et les cîmes des arbres. Katara sentait déjà la mer et ses embruns, droit devant…

--

- Monte !

- C'est inutile, je ne suis pas fatigué.

- Si tu ne montes pas, je descends !

Katara n'aimait pas qu'il se fatigue pour deux. Elle ne voulait pas être traitée comme une poupée de porcelaine. Mais Zuko semblait vouloir se sacrifier, marcher à côté de l'âne tandis qu'elle serait assise dessus comme une reine. Elle mit pied à terre.  
- Comme ça, on ne fatigue pas la bête, dit-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille avait vraiment un fichu caractère !

--

La nuit était entièrement tombée. Katara trébuchait de fatigue et Zuko dut la rattraper par la manche à plusieurs reprises. Il s'arrêta.

- Tu vas encore chicaner longtemps ou tu te décides à monter sur cet âne ?!

- Pas si tu ne montes pas, bailla-t-elle.

- Ça va, t'as gagné. Mais on va l'épuiser ce coq-âne, à deux dessus…

- C'est toi qui chicane ! je ne monte pa-aah !

Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire monter, puis il grimpa derrière elle.

- Attention, accroche-toi à la selle, conseilla-t-il avant de faire claquer sa langue.  
À ce son, l'âne s'ébroua. Zuko tenait les rennes, ses bras entourant Katara qui, à peine assise, piqua du nez et s'endormit, appuyée sur son épaule. Ils avançaient, bercé par la lente marche du coq-âne et le bruit sourd et régulier des fers sur les pavés.

- Je t'aime bien quand tu dors…

**Alalaaa ils sont pas mignons? J'attends la suite! Et j'attends vos reviews!  
**

**Oh, voilà la suite! --**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires!**

**ATLA(C) Nick, Viacom**

Il arrivèrent à l'aube à Kand-Tyeh. Il trouvèrent rapidement le fameux Petzo, un viellard au visage émacié et tanné, à qui ils confièrent l'âne. Il les renseigna sur les bâteaux en partance pour le nord :  
- Ah ça, les Océans me gardent de jamais refaire voile vers le nord ! Mais le capitaine Kurtak ne craint pas les courants qu'on recontre là-haut, ils vous amènera surement jusqu'à l'île des Nomades. Vous le reconnaitrez facilement, il a une coupe bizarre.

Quand ils quittèrent le centre ville et arrivèrent sur la digue, Katara sembla reprendre son souffle. La mer s'étalait, remuante et immuable, si séduisante, à perte de vue. Katara retrouvait son élément, sa sœur. Ressourcée, elle regarda les bâteaux amarés le long des quais.  
- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le bateau de Kurtak, dit-elle.

- Comment ? s'étonna Zuko.

Elle désigna un bâteau à voile qui n'était manifestement pas une fabrication de maitre du feu.  
- Kurtak, ça sonne très… tribu de l'eau, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle s'avança, déterminée, vers le voilier. Elle interpella un homme qui était à bord, il l'aida à monter et lui indiqua une direction. Elle disparut un instant, puis reparut et fit signe à Zuko de s'approcher.  
- Je nous ai trouvé une navette pour les îles de l'Air.

Zuko monta à bord du bâteau. Il était très différent des navire de l'armée du feu. Ça va, c'est en bois mais ça a l'air solide… Est-ce que c'est vraiment conçu pour transporter plusieurs personnes ? Comment ça peut avancer sans charbon ?  
- Oh, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai servi au capitaine la même histoire qu'à Shua, tu ne m'en veux pas ? C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé…

Le capitaine Kurtak sortit de sa cabine et se planta au milieu du pont. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que Sokka, et la barbe rèche de Hakoda. Il devait également avoir son âge. Ses cheveux brun étaient tressés en arrière et ses bras étaient bariolés de tatouages et de cicatrices. Il donna quelques ordres à ses matelots puis salua Zuko. Son regard s'arrêta sur le côté droit de son visage.

- Bienvenu à bord, jeune homme. La demoiselle Katara m'a expliqué que vous fuyiez un parent despotique… Je comprends. Vous savez, moi je suis pêcheur et commerçant, je vis en-deçà de ces chamailleries politique. Je n'ai jamais été mal accueilli dans aucun port et j'ai pu partager mon expérience avec celle des marins du monde entier.

Il se tut puis reprit, moins grave,  
- En tout cas ça fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un des tribus ! Mon garçon, je te félicite d'avoir gravé un si joli médaillon de fiançaille sans être maître de l'eau. C'est du beau travail !

Katara le remercia et demanda s'ils pouvaient se poser quelque part. Elle ajouta qu'après un peu de repose, ils seraient ravis de donner un coup de main à l'équipage. Kurtak sourit  
- C'est très gentil de votre part, miss, mais ça risque de travailler mes marins si ils vous voient trop. Vous savez, une femme à bord ! Ceux qui ne sont pas supersticieux sont loin de leurs épouses depuis longtemps et… vous savez, une femme, à bord…

Il semblait hésiter à se montrer plus explicite, il regarda Zuko et ajouta  
- Par contre on a toujours besoin de bras ! Mais tu vas te reposer parce que je veux pas te voir travailler dans cet état-là. Et on va vous donner des chemises parce que vos liquettes tiendront pas le coup ! Je vais demander au mousse de vous conduire. Rienzo ! Conduis les passagers à la cabine !

Puis il recommença à donner des ordres de tous côtés et à vérifier que tout était en ordre.

Zuko et Katara entrèrent dans la cabine, guidés par Rienzo, un marin aux longs cheveux noirs qui devait avoir leur âge.  
- C'est une cabine réservée aux invités. Le capitaine prend souvent des passagers. Souvent des clandestins ou des fugitifs. Nous on s'en fiche, si on nous demande, on sait pas… On est tous un peu en fuite, au fond… Bonne journée !

Une fois le jeune mousse parti, Zuko regarda plus attentivement l'intérieur de la cabine. Le mobilier était sommaire, il n'y avait pas de hublot. Sur une table brillait une chandelle et au mur pendait une carte du monde avec de gros traits bleus qui le traversaient dans tous les sens. Kurtak avait-il parcouru toutes ces routes tracées ? Katara s'assit sur la chaise et Zuko sur le lit.

- On aurait dû prévenir les autres qu'on était en chemin, qu'on était libre et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter… soupira Katara.

- Si ma mère a pu contacter le Lotus Blanc, ils sont au courrant, répondit-il. Envoyer un message par un autre biais, c'est prendre le risque qu'il soit intercepté et qu'on soit découvert. « Mauvais plan » dit-il avec le ton de Sokka.

Katara le regarda avec un air triste puis soupira encore, baissant la tête :  
- Sokka me manque… Aang et Toph me manquent…

- Tu leur dira quand tu les verras. Ça sert à rien de s'appitoyer sur son sort.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne m'appitoie pas !

- Tu es toujours en train de te plaindre. Si tu aimes les gens, dis-leur quand tu les as en face de toi, n'attends pas qu'il disparaissent ! Ne larmoies pas sur leur absence !

- Au moins je ressens quelque-chose ! Toi tu…

- On a déjà eu cette conversation ! coupa-t-il.

La jeune maitre de l'eau resta un instant silencieuse, perplexe.  
- Tu… tu devrais te reposer, dit-elle doucement.

Il voulut réagir vivement, dire qu'il allait très bien, qu'il n'était pas fatigué, que c'était le milieu de la journée mais elle le coupa d'un signe de la main. Elle poursuivit  
- Tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière puisque nous étions en route, et la nuit précédente, tu l'as passée à parler avec ta mère. Tu dois être épuisé. Et triste.

Elle hésita. Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter  
- Je tiens beaucoup à toi et je te le dis, puisque je t'ai en face de moi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu dormes, maintenant.

Il soutint son regard puis baissant les yeux, s'allongea sur le lit. Il s'endormit pratiquement aussitôt.

--

Quand il se réveilla, il était seul dans la cabine. Il se leva et se précipita dans la coursive. Il sortit sur le pont et réalisa qu'il avait dormi toute la journée : le soleil arrosait le pont de ses rayons violacés Il retrouva Katara assise avec Rienzo à la proue. Elle portait une chemise de marin et ses cheveux étaient attachés et noués en chignon- il faillit ne pas la reconnaître.  
- Bonsoir, dit-il en s'approchant

- Bien reposé ? demanda le mousse

- Très bien, merci, répondit Zuko avant de se tourner ostensiblement vers Katara : Et toi, ça va ?

Elle sourit et fit un mouvement large pour désigner la mer, ça voulait dire « Je suis chez moi, tout va pour le mieux ». Il s'assit à sa gauche. Rienzo racontait comment il s'était retrouvé mousse à dix-sept ans parce qu'il avait perdu ses parents très jeune.

- C'est le cap'tain qui m'a recueilli, en quelque sorte. Depuis je vis sur l'eau. Ma terre natale me manque parfois, mais rien ne vaut la liberté et l'océan.

Il rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure. Katara avait le regard plein d'empathie  
- Oh ça a dû être dur pour toi.

- Au début c'était un combat de tous les jours pour tenir le coup mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureux, j'ai des projets.

- Ah ? s'enquit Katara, buvant ses paroles

- Quand je serai en âge, j'aurai mon propre bâteau. Mais je ne ferai pas comme les autres marins, ils sont stupides : ils laissent leurs femmes seules au port. Ma femme voyagera avec moi et notre bâteau sera notre maison. On vivra d'amour et d'eau fraîche…

- Salée, fit Zuko.

Rienzo lui lança un regard qui signifiait probablement « Avec quoi tu viens ? »

- L'eau de mer est salée, tu devrais savoir ça.

Katara comprit avant Rienzo et rit  
- Toi, tu fais de l'humour ! c'est fabuleux ! Quand je dirai ça à Sokka, il ne le croira pas.

- C'est très drôle, grogna le mousse. Et quels sont tes projets, le fugitif ?

Zuko le fixa _Ah tu veux que le ton monte ? attends un peu que je m'énerve, blanc-bec!_ et regarda Katara. Ils avaient bien des projets, mais rien qui regarde Rienzo. Était-il seulement au courant qu'il y avait une guerre ? Croirait-il à leur mensonge ?  
- Je veux… retrouver un membre de ma famille que j'ai déçu. Et lui prouver que j'ai changé.

- Ah, donc vous ne vous mariez pas ?

Ce nul était plus vif que prévu. Autant enfoncer le clou  
- J'ai besoin de l'approbation de ce proche avant, parce que ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Il est comme un père.

- Voilà Katara, je suis désolé mais tu es fixée sur les intentions du beau balafré à ton égard : tu seras le trophée qui garantit son « changement ».

Zuko se redressa et empoigna le col du marin  
- Encore une remarque comme celle-là et tu vas pouvoir vérifier la température de l'eau !

Katara posa sa main sur le bras de Zuko et il lâcha Rienzo. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'énervant… mais qui ?

- Je suis désolé, feinta le mousse en ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Je m'excuse !  
Le reprendre sur sa faute de grammaire était irresistible, pourtant Zuko résista.

- Tu es un nerveux, tu devrais te mettre aux infusions, ça te calmerait, lança Rienzo.

- J'ai vécu sans tes conseils jusqu'ici et je pourrai très bien continuer de m'en passer.

- Dommage pour toi, je pourrais t'en apprendre pas mal, sur les femmes par exemple.

Zuko regarda Katara, elle avait l'air aussi étonné que lui par l'audace de Rienzo. Mais elle avait cette espèce de petite lueur vaguement admirative dans les yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Si tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu t'emportes un peu. Surtout si tu voyages avec la belle Katara…

Celle-ci rougit.  
- Alors leçon numéro un, mon grand : les femmes, c'est comme la mer, tu sais pas que c'est salé tant que tu n'a pas plongé dedans.

Katara le regarda étrangement. Zuko serrait les poings. J'espère pour toi que tu sais nager. Rienzo allait loin pour l'humilier mais il dépassait les limites sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Okay, je vois que c'est le sujet qui fâche.

- Tu vois bien.

- En parlant de vue, d'où tu tiens cette si sayante cicatrice ?

_Je te demande d'où tu sors ta stupidité, non, alors fiche-moi la paix !_ Katara intervint avec ses airs maternels qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire à Aang  
- Je ne crois pas que Zuko veuille parler de ça. Si tu crois que c'est facile à vivre…

- Katara, ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! la coupa Zuko.  
Elle sursauta et retint une sorte de couinement. Elle le fixait, blessée et écoeurée.

- Si tu veux savoir, Rienzo, cette charmante chose qui me bouffe la moitié du visage est un petit cadeau de mon père. J'ai reçu ça et l'ordre de partir. Parce que j'ai eu le malheur de le contredire. Question suivante !?

- Boh, tu ne m'intéresses pas outre mesure donc… non, répondit le mousse. Par contre, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi Katara, ce bijou, ce rayon de soleil sur l'océan,… Pourquoi elle te suit ?

Elle regardait Rienzo exulter, convaincu d'avoir remporté ce ridicule combat de coq. Elle regardait Zuko détourner les yeux, déjà honteux de s'être emporté. Elle revint au marin et répondit avec le plus d'assurance possible :  
- Je l'accompagne parce que je l'aime.

Il les regardait tous les deux puis souffla :  
- Vraiment ? Autant donner de la confiture aux cochon-oies !

Zuko n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, Katara avait, d'un grand jet d'eau, propulsé le marin à la mer. Elle se leva et regagna la cabine.

- Il l'a cherché ! dit Zuko en l'y rejoignant

- Oh tu ne mériterais pas un meilleur traitement ! répliqua-t-elle

- Quoi ? Attends, tu te moques de qui ? Avant que j'arrive, tu buvais ses paroles ineptes !

- Et alors ? En quoi ça te dérange ?

- Tu as raconté ce super mensonge selon lequel nous sommes le couple parfait alors tu ne vas pas cramer notre couverture !

- Notre couverture ? C'est toi qui t'es lancé dans cette petite joute verbale ridicule !

- Oh Mai arrête, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais, avec ses beaux cheveux et son beau visage symétrique !

Elle s'arrêta, ses mots restèrent bloqués quelque part entre son cerveau et sa gorge.  
- Je ne suis pas Mai…

Il se raidit, surpris.  
- Qu'est-ce que Mai vient faire là-dedans ?

- Tu m'as appelée « Mai ». Et tout à l'heure, tu as dit qu'on avait déjà eu une conversation…

Il la regardait, décontenancé. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée Mai ? Elles n'avaient rien en commun, comment avait-il pu les confondre ?  
- Excuse-moi, Katara. Je suis encore un peu fatigué… Et ce gars…il fallait bien le remettre à sa place !? Il était aussi arrogant que… que Jet !

- Tu connais Jet ?

Le monde lui parut très petit. Il voulu lui retourner la question.  
- Je l'ai rencontré, lui et ses « Freedom Fighters », quand mon oncle et moi faisions route vers Bah-Sing-Se, expliqua-t-il. J'imagine que c'est toi qui lui a inspiré son envie de changer de vie, de prendre un nouveau départ ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit-elle.

- Tu inspires souvent ce genre de vocation.

Ils pouvaient respirer tous les deux, l'orage était passé, ils ne devaient plus rester en apnée. Elle devait pourtant ajouter  
- Jet est mort. Le chef du Dai-Li l'a tué.

- Désolé.

- J'aurais pu le sauver. J'avais l'eau de l'oasis. Mais je n'y ai même pas pensé… Si je l'avais fait je…

- Tu n'aurais pas pu sauver Aang. C'est pas très élégant à dire, mais le monde a plus besoin de Aang que de Jet. Tu as plus besoin de Aang que de Jet…

- Mmh ? tu as sans doute raison.

Quelqu'un frappa deux coups secs à la porte et entra. C'était Kurtak. Il avait l'air mi-fâché, mi-amusé.  
- Miss Katara, dit-il, j'aimerais que vous vous absteniez de jeter mes hommes à la mer.

- Je vous demande pardon, capitaine. C'est que Rienzo m'a fait comprendre ce à quoi vus faisiez allusion lorsque vous m'avez acceptée à bord. Désormais, je ne quitterai pas cette cabine, afin de ne pas « distraire » vos marins.

- Très bien, voilà qui est sage de votre part. Par contre toi, mon gars, je t'attends sur le pont en forme et en uniforme demain à la première heure.

D'abord surpris qu'on lui donne des ordres, Zuko finit par saluer Kurtak  
- À vos ordres, capitaine.

--

Katara passa donc la journée suivante seule dans sa cabine. Sur ordre du capitaine, Rienzo vint lui présenter ses excuses et lui apporter à manger. Elle accepta les deux avec un sourire bienveillant.  
En début de soirée, c'est un Zuko épuisé, aux bras couverts d'échimauses et aux mains abimées et douloureuses qui vint la rejoindre.

- Quand je pense que je faisais subir ça à mon équipage ! soupira-t-il

Katara libéra la place sur le lit et s'assit à son chevet. Elle lui prit les mains et jeta un œil à ses paumes.  
- Laisses-moi voir… Comment tu t'es mis dans un état pareil ? Tu t'es brûlé…

- Les cordes.

- Et tu as plein de cloches…

- Les cordes

- Et tu as les bras couverts de bleus ! Il t'ont passé à tabac ou quoi ?

- Non, c'est les cordes. J'ai passé ma journée à tirer, enrouler, dérouler, ramasser, retenir et éviter toutes ses fichues cordes ! Si je vois encore une seule cor…

- Je vais soigner ça.  
Et elle fit sortir de sa gourde un long filet d'eau qui s'enroula autour des bras et des mains du jeune homme. Elle y posa sa main et la cabine fut emplie de cette lumière bleue qui allait si bien à la maitre de l'eau. Zuko la regardait faire, attentif, et toujours aussi intrigué par cet air de profonde concentration qu'elle avait quand elle guérissait quelqu'un. Et toujours surpris de retrouver ses membres intacts après.

- Merci beaucoup, Katara.

--

Il se réveilla au premier coup de cloche. Sans hublot, il était difficile de savoir l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais tout son corps lui criait « trop tôt ! ». Il se redressa sur le lit, sentit sa nuque et ses épaules protester. Il alluma une chandelle et chercha la chemise bleue en toile rugeuse. Elle était sur le dossier de la chaise. Chaise sur laquelle Katara dormait. Quel rustre tu fais, la laisser dormir là et prendre le lit pour toi ! se dit-il. Il se remémora leur conversation de la veille- et leur dispute précisement au sujet du lit. Katara avait insisté pour qu'il le prenne en argumentant qu'elle pouvait dormir toute la journée si elle voulait. Ce n'est pas une raison ! Mais comme pour le coq-âne, elle avait eu gain de cause… enfin, presque comme pour l'âne…

Il hésita un instant à la réveiller. Il devait porter cette chemise, le capitaine avait été très clair sur ce point. Zuko pensa qu'il serait peut-être possible de soulever Katara et de la reposer endormie sur le lit. Il passa le bras gauche de la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule et attrpant son dos d'un bras et le creu de ses genous de l'autre, il la souleva.  
- Tu es plus lourde que tu en as l'air, grinça-t-il

Il pivota et s'apprêta à la déposer quand on frappa rapidement à la porte. Katara sursauta, il la lâcha et elle tomba comme une pierre sur le lit, sonnée.  
- Oui ? qui est-ce ?

Rienzo- décidément celui-là, il n'en rate pas une !- passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte et demanda si Zuko comptait se lever, parce que le capitaine l'attendait.  
- J'arrive ! grogna le maitre du feu.

Le mousse disparut en lançant « Ouais mais ne traîne pas ! »

- Je suis désolé, dit Zuko à Katara, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toute la journée pour dormir !

- Je vais demander au capitaine si tu ne peux pas te promener un peu malgré tout- tu vas devenir folle à rester enfermée.  
Il enfila en vitesse la chemise frippée et chaude et s'enfut dans l'ombre de la coursive.

Katara resta donc seule dans sa cabine. Zuko avait raison, elle allait devenir dingue. Heureusement, Kurtak vint lui tenir un peu compagnie en début d'après-midi, en lui apportant une épaisse soupe typique des tribus de l'eau. Comme elle lui faisait part de son ennui, il l'autorisa à aller jeter un œil en cuisine.  
- Tu verras, notre chef, Linokko est un maitre de l'eau. Il est timide mais sympa.

Profitant de cette maigre liberté qui lui était alouée, Katara se rendit à la cuisine dès que Kurtak la laissa seule. Le chef cachait mieux que le capitaine son appartenance aux tribus mais Katara repéra les bijoux typiques et les yeux clairs. Il semblait entre deux âges. Elle se présenta poliment et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui tenir compagnie. Le chef rougit mais accepta.  
- Vous êtes un maitre de l'eau ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas très bon. Ma maitrise ne dépasse pas les usages domestiques. Vous semblez d'avantage apte à vous battre, d'après ce qu'on raconte.  
Katara ne savait pas si Linokko approuvait son mouvement d'humeur contre Rienzo ou pas, aussi préféra-t-elle ne pas répondre. Le chef poursuivit, bienveillant :

- Il est un peu fanfaron mais il y a du bon chez Rienzo.

- Il a insulté mon ami. Et ça, je ne le tolère pas.

Le maitre de l'eau acquiéça. La communauté était une des valeur les plus précieuse dans les tribus, il comprennait que Katara ne laisse personne attaquer- verbalement en l'occurrence- quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Il semblait réticent à la violence mais approuvait le principe.  
- Alors, le cap'tain m'a dit que vous étiez du Pôle sud ?

- Oui, mais j'ai dû aller au Pôle nord pour trouver un maitre…

Cette après-midi là fut plus agréable que la précédente. Katara aida Linokko du mieux qu'elle pouvait et ils partagèrent des astuces sur la maitrise de l'eau et sur la cuisine.

--

Katara regagna sa cabine avec deux assiettes bien chaudes de bouillabaisse en début de soirée. Elle espérait y retrouver Zuko mais il n'y était pas. Elle l'attendit, en se disant qu'il devait pouvoir réchauffer leurs assiettes avec sa maitrise du feu et qu'ils mangeraient ensemble. Mais il n'arrivait pas. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des cris et des huées sur le pont. Elle se précipita. Les matelots formaient un cercle, elle ne parvint pas à se faufiler.  
- Crève, fils de chien !

- On va te montrer ce qu'on fait aux tyrans !

- Tu croyais pouvoir échapper à une bonne correction !?

Le marin juste devant Katara donna un coup de coude à son voisin et beugla  
- Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite, c'est le prince banni. J'espère que Rozo va l'étripper.

- Tu parles ! Après ce qu'ils ont fait !

Et de partout volaient des insultes « assassin ! » « tyran ! » « salaud ! » et des rires gras. Katara força le passage et arriva au centre du cercle. Là, Zuko se battait comme un tigre, mais les autres étaient nombreux. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'échapper, les marins le ramenaient au milieu en lui assénant des coups qui lui coupaient le souffle ou lui faisaient perdre l'équilibre. Il tenta un poing de feu mais la fureur des marins n'en fut qu'accentuée Il avait la lèvre ouverte et plusieurs entailles sur les bras. Sa chemise bleue était déchirée mais Katara ne pouvait pas voir s'il était blessé. Elle voulut se lancer dans la bataille, l'aider, mais un marin la retint en la ceinturant avec force. Ce que Zuko vit et sa distraction permit à deux hommes de le coincer, l'un lui retenant les épaules et l'autre lui enserrant la gorge de son bras épais. Un troisième s'avança alors, très grand, l'œil noir et armé d'un couteau dont il semblait bien vouloir se servir. Katara criait, suppliait pour qu'ils le laissen, mais la foule criait aussi

- Vas-y Rozo, tues-le ! Fais en de la bouillie !

- Penses à ce qu'ils ont fait à ta sœur, Rozo, égorge le comme un porc !

Et il envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de Zuko, puis un dans la mâchoire.  
- Alors, tu en veux encore ?

- Je… je suis désolé… mais je ne suis pas responsable… vous vous méprenez… vous laisser la colère vous aveug-Ouch !

- Tu me traites de menteur, le banni ?

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'une raffale de coups.  
- Encore ?

- Non !

Cette fois, c'est son couteau qu'il planta dans le ventre de Zuko. L'étreinte du marin se relâcha autour de Katara qui se libéra et bondit en avant, au centre du cercle. Elle attira à elle une énorme vague qui balaya le pont, faisant tomber une partie des marins. Elle en éleva une seconde, plus haute, qui s'abbattit sur le cercle comme un coup de tonnerre. Elle gela l'un des trois assaillants de Zuko et frappa le deuxième avec son fouet d'eau, il bascula en arrière. Enfin elle fit face à Rozo qu'elle entoura de pieux de glace acérés.

- Je peux briser cette coquille de noix en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je peux tous vous envoyer à la mer et m'arranger pour que jamais les flots ne vous recrachent - jamais, je peux tuer sans ciller le moindre d'entre vous qui oserait encore lever la main sur lui !

Les marins reculèrent, surpris et terrorisés.  
- Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Un homme, plus téméraire ou plus bête, osa lui crier  
- Comment tu peux le défendre, c'est un fils du feu- et pas n'importe lequel !

- Parce que vous attaquer à un seul homme alors que vous êtes vingt, c'est valoir mieux qu'eux ?

Rienzo apparut à ce moment, soutenant le capitaine qui boitait. Katara lut le mot « Mutinerie » sur les lèvres du mousse. Kurtak n'avait donc rien à voir avec ce règlement de compte. Katara se sentit comme rassurée. La plupart des matelots semblaient fidèle au capitaine car ils le saluèrent, étonné de le voir blessé. Il s'adressa à ses hommes :

- Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont rien à voir avec la mutinerie menée contre moi par Rozo. Même si vous n'approuvez pas toujours mes décisions, vous avez toujours montré que vous aviez confiance en moi et cette confiance nous a toujours ramené à bon port. Je vais fermer les yeux sur cette rixe, aussi écoeurante soit-elle, et vous inviter tous à regagner vos postes dans les plus brefs délais. Tout contrevenant sera mis aux fers et abandoné sur le premier ilôt à portée de brasse.

Les hommes ne rouspétèrent pas et le pont se vida rapidement. Kurtak regarda Katara et les trois hommes qu'elle avait immobilisés.

- Je les jèterais bien à la mer sans autre forme de procès ! Je suis navré de cet incident.

- Je ne vous en blâme pas, capitaine, vous n'êtes pas responsable. Aidez-moi seulement à porter Zuko à notre cabine, il est mal en point.

Le capitaine et Rienzo le portèrent et le déposèrent sur le lit. Le mousse jeta un œil dégouté aux blessures qui lui couvraient le torse et les bras. Kurtak proposa son aide mais Katara les invita à la laisser en les remerciant encore. Elle avait assez perdu de temps !

Zuko avait perdu connaissance, il semblait gravement blessé, ses vêtement étaient poisseux, son visage méconnaissable. Katara lui ôta sa chemise et constata l'étendue des dégâts. Il poussa une sorte de râle.  
- Ooh non ! fit-elle. J'ai vu pire, tu ne vas pas y rester cette fois !

De l'entaille profonde laissée dans le ventre de Zuko par le coup de couteau coulait un long filet de sang qui l'inquiétait. Elle revit le dos éclaté de Aang, ce trou béant par lequel la vie s'échappait, la vie qu'elle avait retenue en lui grâce à l'eau de l'Oasis. Elle fut prise d'angoisse, sentit ses côtes se contracter comme pour remettre.  
- Concentre-toi !

Elle enroba ses mains d'eau claire et les appliqua sur la blessure. Fermant les yeux, elle vit les veines courir à travers le corps de Zuko, elle vit probablement comme Toph voyait, grâce à sa maitrise, les nœuds d'énergie et les endroits où l'eau était retenue, accumulée. Elle sentit l'hémorragie et elle l'arrêta, elle repéra les contusions et les soulagea. Il vivrait. Elle en était sure à présent.

Elle se concentrait sur les coupures et écorchures qui quadrillaient son épaule gauche quand il poussa un grognement de fauve. Il ouvrit l'œil du côté de sa cicatrice avec une expression inquiète. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, pour l'apaiser.  
- Reste calme. Je m'occupe de toi.

- Ce serait pas mal si c'était toi la demoiselle en détresse et que je vole à ton secours, à l'occasion.

- Heureuse d'entendre que tu n'as pas la mâchoire cassée : je n'aurais rien pu y faire.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te sauverai.

- La douleur t'égare.

Il voulut répondre mais elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et commença à soigner sa lèvre ouverte et son arcade sourcilière gonflée. Elle avait cet air appliqué qui l'intriguait tant. Il résolut de se taire et se la laisser travailler.  
- Voilà, tu es comme neuf ! annonça-t-elle après un temps indéfinissable.

- Merci Katara. Sans toi, je… je ne serais probablement plus là pour en parler.

- Je… J'ai eu si peur, quand il t'a frappé, j'ai cru… J'aurais pu tous les tuer. Comme l'autre nuit. Je les aurais réduit en fricassée pour les requin-loutres.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésita, avant d'ajouter :  
- Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à ceux que j'aime.

Il tenta de se redresser mais la douleur l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il fallait qu'il se repose.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Linokko. Il apportait deux assiettes fumantes de fricassée de poisson, ayant supposé qu'elle aimerait manger chaud, cette fois. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et il lui répondit par un clin d'œil en sortant.

Katara aida Zuko à s'asseoir. Elle lui conseilla d'utiliser son bras gauche, le droit étant encore faible. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, lui tendit son assiette et ses baguettes. Un instant, il crut la voir en train de lui donner la becquée et disant « Une bouchée pour mamaaaan… ».  
- Tu n'es pas ma mère ! grogna-t-il, étonné par sa propre réaction. Tu ne dois pas faire tout ça. Si Aang et Sokka se laissent faire, c'est très bien pour eux mais pour moi tu…

- Alors toi aussi tu trouves que j'agis de manière maternelle ?

- Tu veux une réponse franche ? Oui. Tout le temps. Tant que tu ne m'aimais pas j'y échappais mais depuis quelques jours… Pas que ce soit désagréable mais tu ne dois pas perpétuellement te sacrifier pour les autres.

Il ne savait pas s'il était aller trop loin. Elle n'eut pas l'air fâché du tout, elle répondit même avec le plus grand calme.  
- Je n'ai pas l'impression de me sacrifier. Ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper des autres. C'est moi, je suis comme ça.

Il pensa « ce n'est pas nécessaire » « gardes ton incommensurable générosité pour d'autres » « ne te forces pas pour moi » mais toutes ces manière de dire lui parurent offensantes.  
- Je sais pas comment te le dire… mais j'aimais mieux quand tu t'en prenais à moi, c'était un peu un traitement particulier.  
_Un traitement de « faveur » ?_

- Tu es trop gentille. Et moi, je ne le suis pas du tout alors j'ai l'impression que tu t'obliges à être… toi. Quand tu me criais dessus, avant, j'étais sur que tu le voulais, que tu te libérais un peu. Sinon, j'aurais pas encaissé ça aussi longtemps sans me défendre !

Elle semblait confuse. Son visage passait de l'étonnement au soulagement et Zuko était incapable d'y deviner sa réaction. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, se rétractant chaque fois. Il eut la vision d'un petit poisson mais se retint de sourire, appréhendant la moment où elle se déciderait à parler. Et si elle le détestait toujours, qu'elle s'était forcée à être sympathique, voire maternelle avec lui ? Il s'était imperceptiblement attaché à Katara, à cette tempête dissimulée sous la glace, à cette oasis réconfortante dans son désert de doutes, à ce havre rafraichissant.

Il ne vit pas venir la gifle. Elle siffla dans l'air avant de claquer contre sa joue et sa « bonne » oreille. Katara reniffla.  
- Tu es vraiment aveugle ! siffla-t-elle

- Ah, là je te reconnais ! dit-il, souriant malgré la douleur.

Katara sembla alors très absorbée par son assiette dont elle engloutit le contenu en un temps record. Zuko était plus perplexe : la bouillie de poisson brunâtre ne l'inspirait pas tellement mais son estomac criait famine. Il déclara forfait et ingurgita méthodiquement l'étrange repas sans rechigner.  
- C'est pas joli à voir mais c'est plutôt bon ! J'imagine que c'est une spécialité des tribus de l'eau ? dit-il en posant son assiette au pied du lit.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et remarqua seulement le poids sur ses jambes : Katara s'était laissée aller et dormait, affalée en travers de la couchette, le dos et la tête cherchant appui sur le mur. Zuko sourit et s'allongea sans la déranger, puis s'endormit, épuisé.

**Lâchez vos reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Merci de continuer à lire cette fanfic :-)**

**Les noms des villages ne veulent absolument rien dire, je me suis amusée à déformer des mots français ou autre pour qu'ils fassent "asiatiques". Je me suis amusée.**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnu l'intérieur de la cabine, son absence de décoration, son mobilier restreint mais pratique. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait être allongée sur le lit. Mais où était Zuko ? Il devait se reposer, il avait été blessé. Elle devait être particulièrement fatiguée pour se laisser convaincre de prendre cette fichue couchette, surtout quand lui était dans un aussi mauvais état.

Elle se retourna et le vit, endormi comme un bébé, contre la parois. Elle se redressa, le regarda. Elle avait dormi avec un garçon ! Oui, enfin, ce n'est que Zuko… _J'ai déjà dormi avec Aang et Sokka quand nous voyagions sur le dos d'Appa, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en pondre un voilier ! C'est pareil._ C'était pareil. Il suffisait de s'en persuader. Elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer que cette situation la trouble.

Elle se leva et se faufila hors de la cabine pour retrouver Linokko dans la cuisine.  
- Vous avez bien dormi, Katara ?

- Très bien. Et vous ?

- Seul.

Katara resta stupéfaite, sentant le rouge li monter aux joues : le chef avait dû récupérer ses assiettes et les voir. Linokko partit d'un bon rire :  
- Je plaisante ! Ne vous en faites donc pas !

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez… entreprit-elle, réalisant qu'elle lui donnait  
par sa tentative même des motifs de soupçons.

- Je vous crois sur parole, répondit Linokko avec un sourire. Un peu de thé ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Vous avez encore fait des merveilles de maitrise, hier. Sans vous, le capitaine n'aurait probablement pas pu reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais les autres ont peur de vous, ils croient que vous menacez notre embarcation.

- Je comprends. J'étais vraiment très en colère.

- Vous étiez terrible. Le capitaine a du céder à leurs réclamations. Vous et votre ami débarquerez sur l'île de Sir-Taki.

- Il veut éviter une nouvelle mutinerie. On lui a causé suffisamment de problèmes

- Vous ne serez qu'à quelques heures de marche du port de Metah-Xa où vous vous recommanderez de Kurtak au capitaine Zuron. Il vous indiquera la route à suivre. Le capitaine va sans doute venir vous l'annoncer en personne.

Il lui tendit un plateau sur lequel, entourée de quelques galettes de riz, une théière en cuivre exhalait un doux parfum. Katara le remercia et fila vers la cabine.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle trouva Zuko assis sur le lit. Elle posa le plateau sur la table et s'asit sur la chaise, pour lui faire face.

- Le capitaine veut qu'on débarque, annonça-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Nous avons deux heures pour empaqueter nos affaires.

- Il a raison. Il a déjà assez d'ennui. Linokko m'a prévenue.

- Je vois plus ou moins où se situe l'île par rapport au monastère. Il n'y a qu'un bras de mer à traverser, à l'ouest de Metah-Xa et nous serons à une journée de marche du monastère. On n'aura pas deux fois la chance de trouver directement un bateau ami à quai…

Il regarda la carte affichée au dessus de la table et y trouva confirmation. Il sourit, l'air rassuré.  
- J'ai craint un instant qu'il nous débarque à Lo-Kuom-Knai. Nous aurions dû trouver un autre bâteau, faire le tour de l'archipel… Nous aurions perdu deux jours, minimum. Si tout se passe bien, nous aurons rejoint Aang dans moins de trois jours. Il nous en restera quatre pour nous préparer, si Sokka s'en tient au dernier plan.

Elle gémit en réalisant qu'il ne leur restait que sept jours avant l'offensive. Seraient-ils prêts à temps ? Aang aura-t-il réussi à s'entrainer ou se sera-t-il tracassé pour eux tout ce temps ? Aura-t-il atteint l'état d'Avatar ? Elle ne comprenait pas que Zuko soit si calme. Il buvait son thé lentement, le regard perdu dans le vague.

--

Kurtak serra chaleureusement les mains de Zuko et celles de Katara, tous deux à nouveau revêtus des beaux habits achetés aux marchands. Zuko discutait avec le capitaine et son second, les remerciant encore pour leur aide, quand Rienzo attira son attention par une de ces remarques élégantes dont il avait le secret  
- Il faut être borgne pour ne pas le voir, Katara, tu es une sirène !

Cet imbécile comparait-il Katara à ces horribles créatures mi-femme mi-serpent, aux étranges pouvoirs, mangeuses d'hommes qui peuplaient les superstitions de marin ?

Zuko se retourna pour insulter Rienzo mais fut arrêté par la vision féérique de la jeune fille à la robe truquoize, nonchalamment appuyée au bastingage, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant dans le vent, comme les voiles du navire, ses yeux bleux perdus dans les bleus du ciel et de la mer.

Quand l'île de Sir-Taki apparut à l'horizon, rompant la ligne claire tracée au milieu de ce charmant camaïeu, Katara se redressa et grava une expression déterminée sur son visage.  
Ils saluèrent à nouveau les membres de l'équipage, reçurent de Linokko un panier de vivres assez garni pour tenir une semaine « décidémment ! », remercièrent encore Kurtak pour sa gentillesse et posèrent enfin, avec un léger tourni, le pied à terre, sur la plage de galets.

- Nous devons traverser l'île du sud au nord pour rejoindre Metah-Xa, dit Zuko en dépliant la carte qu'il avait arrachée à la parois de la cabine.

- Tu n'auras pas dû voler cette carte, soupira Katara.

- Je la lui renverrai par faucon messager dès que cette guerre sera finie. Si Sokka n'avait pas été si possessif avec les siennes, je n'aurais pas dû emprunter celle-ci !

Il mesurait deux distance avec ses doigts comme compas, l'air ennuyé.  
- Alors, par où va-t-on ? demanda la jeune fille

- À vrai dire, ça dépend de toi. On peut traverser la forêt, ce qui est le plus court et le plus sur, où faire le tour par la plage.

- Où on risque de se faire repérer, c'est ça ?

Il acquiéça.  
- Mais on resterait près de la mer…

- J'ai eu mon compte de mer pour quelques semaines, dit-elle. On prend par la forêt.

Ils se mirent en route et marchèrent en silence, concentrés sur ce mode de déplacement presque oublié. Leurs pieds redevenaient plus légers à chaque pas et ils avancèrent d'un bon rythme pendant quelques minutes.  
Plusieurs sentiers coupaient à travers la forêt, certains larges et dégagés, d'autres plus étroits et encombrés de branches et de racines. Katara levait ses jupes pour enjamber certains obstacles, Zuko sautait comme un canichevreuil. Quand ils entendaient un bruit de pas, il se recroquevillaient entre les buissons ou dans les fossés. Mais ils ne rencontrèrent personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à proximité de Metah-Xa.

Zuko regardait autour de lui, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de rejoindre la Berge-aux-ours, qui était le point où le bras de mer était le plus étroit.  
- Je vais prendre un peu de hauteur pour voir si le passage est sur, sinon nous devrons poursuivre à travers bois pour rester à couvert, expliqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner un peu  
et de grimper dans un arbre qui paraissait solide.

- Attends ! dit Katara

Elle se créa une échelle de glace pour atteindre la branche où Zuko était assis à califourchon. Il sembla s'inquiéter de la voir si confiante, assise en amazone pour ne pas froisser ses jupes, achevant de faire disparaître l'eau qu'elle avait utilisée et ne s'agrippant pas à l'arbre alors qu'ils étaient à plusieurs mètres du sol.  
- Prends tes appuis, conseilla-t-il en lui agrippant l'épaule

- Tu n'es pas mon frère, répliqua-t-elle.

- C'était un conseil d'ami.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin !

« Believe me, she doesn't.» Il la lâcha. Elle se débrouillerait bien. Il n'avait pas vu jusque là ce qui rassemblait Katara et Mai, tant ce qui les séparait lui sautait aux yeux. Elles voulaient être libres et elles voulaient être aimées. Mais si Mai affirmait son désir d'indépendance et ce désintérêt pour tout ce qui l'entourait, empêchant presque les autres de l'aimer, Katara, elle, s'était prise dans un engrenage où elle s'occupait sans cesse des autres, s'empêchant presque d'être libre.

- Toi, tu maternes tout le monde, c'est ton « truc », dit-il. Moi, je donne des conseils dont personne n'a besoin. Je tiens ça de mon oncle.

Katara sourit  
- J'ai été un peu sèche ? excuses-moi…

- Ce n'était pas une remarque misogyne. Je sais que les filles peuvent grimper aux arbres : je l'ai appris d'Azula. À cinq ans elle grimpait sans arrêt aux arbres, aux murs, aux rideaux… Elle devait déjà vouloir être au dessus de tous le monde.

Son sourire devint un rire amusé.  
- Au pôle sud, il n'y a pas tellement d'arbres. Mais c'était à celui qui arriverait le premier en haut de tel iceberg ou de telle congère. Sokka était plus rapide …mais je trichais, fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence en mimant un mouvement de maitrise.

- Je croyais que tu ne maitrisais pas vraiment l'eau…

- J'ai toujours été plus forte quand j'étais en colère. Et j'étais très mauvaise perdante.

Zuko rit en imaginant une minuscule Katara faisant craquer la banquise pour se venger de son grand frère. Il se souvint de la raison de leur escalade.

- Bon, je vais essayer d'atteindre la cîme pour voir un peu plus loin.  
Il sauta comme un écureuil et atteignit une branche supérieure, puis une autre, au dessus de la voute des feuillages.

De là-haut, il vit le petit village portuaire qui tendait ses quais comme pour agripper la mer- comme prévu, il n'y avait pas de bateau amarré- et à l'ouest la route qui se profilait à travers les dunes jusqu'à la Berge-aux-ours qu'il ne pouvait pas voir d'où il se trouvait. Tout semblait calme. Il n'y avait pas trace d'une garnison de la nation du feu ou de mercenaires dans les parages.  
Redescendu, il expliqua à Katara qu'ils pouvaient tranquillement prendre la route des dunes, qui serait plus pratiquable que les sentiers de forêts. Ils devraient juste être prudent à l'approche de la Berge. Elle accepta cette solution.

- Nous devrions déjeuner avant, dit-elle en attrapant avec un lasso d'eau le panier que  
Linokko leur avait gentiment préparé et qu'elle avait laissé à terre.

- Ici ?

- Pourquoi pas ? ça va me rappeler notre séjour chez les Freedom Fighters, dit-elle en  
déballant les petits pains et les assiettes de fricassées emballées dans un torchon.

- Tu sais réchauffer ça ?

- Sans problème, assura-t-il en s'executant. Racontes-moi tes aventures avec les Freedom Fighters. C'était avant le pôle nord ?

- Merci. Oui c'était avant. Jet et ses troupes nous ont sauvés d'une petite garnison de l'armée du Feu. Sokka était très jaloux parce que Jet était très fort et qu'il parlait comme un chef. Avec ses combattants, ils dévalisaient les soldats et les marchands. Je trouvais ça très courageux… mais j'étais un peu idiote.

- Idiote ? Pas amoureuse plutôt ?

- Mais pas du tout !

Elle avait réagit si vivement qu'il était impossible de la croire. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter  
- De toute façon, Jet est un idiot.

Comme il lui lançait un regard interrogateur, elle raconta comme il avait voulu détruire un village et comment Aang et elle l'avaient aidé. Il avait du mal à y croire mais il se rappela comment Jet avait détruit le salon de thé uniquement parce qu'il supposait que Iroh était un maitre du feu.  
- Sans Sokka, tous ces innocents seraient morts noyés. À cause de nous.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'…

- J'aurais du me méfier. Faire sauter un barrage, ça fait forcément des dégats. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il faisait, et comment il avait attaqué Aang pour l'empêcher de me prevenir, je l'aurais coupé en rondelles ! Au lieu de ça, je l'ai gelé contre un arbre. Il a dû avoir le temps de réfléchir.

Elle avait de nouveau ce regard terrible qu'elle lui lançait quand ils s'affrontaient, celui qui disait « Tu n'auras plus à te préocuper de ta destinée parce que je ferai en sorte qu'elle s'achève. Définitivement » celui qu'elle avait jeté aux marins et aux mercenaires.  
- Quand on l'a retrouvé à Bah-Sing-Se, il prétendait qu'il avait changé mais je n'étais plus prête à le croire.

- C'est… c'est à cause de nous que le Dai-li l'a arrêté. Nous voulions changer de vie, mon oncle voulait changer surtout. Mais Jet l'a vu réchauffer une tasse de thé et ça l'a rendu complètement obsédé. Il est venu nous provoquer dans le salon où mon oncle travaillait. Il criait « ce sont des maitres du feu ». On s'est battu dehors et c'est là que les agents l'ont arrêté.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait d'apporter cette précision. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui, maintenant, sachant qu'il était en partie responsable de la mort de son petit ami ? Il n'osa pas la regarder. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne disait rien. Il sentit sa main sur son épaule, elle avait un sourire triste  
- Tu n'es pas responsable. C'est Long-Feng qui l'a tué après l'avoir utilisé pour éloigner Aang de Bah-Sing-Se. L'arrestation n'était qu'un prétexte.

Il lui rendit son maigre sourire.  
- On devrait se remettre en route.

--

Katara avançait pieds nus dans le sable, Zuko quelques pas derrière elle. Il semblait songeur, aussi préféra-t-elle ne pas l'ennuyer. Elle avait été soulagée de l'entendre faire cette révélation, il lui avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'elle avait eu raison de lui accorder son amitié et sa confiance. Pourtant, il aurait eu raison de craindre sa réaction. Elle n'aurait plus su dire si elle avait été amoureuse de Jet… si l'amour constituait une circonstance atténuante pour avoir été aussi aveugle, elle l'acceptait. Zuko accéléra l'allure et marcha à sa hauteur. Le ciel prenait ses teintes orangées et roses de début de soirée. Comme ils approchaient de la Berge, Zuko l'attira hors du sentier, à travers les dunes « pour ne pas être repérés ». Elle s'enfonçait dans le sable, il lui tendit la main avec un sourire bienveillant. Il avait enlevé ses bottes et retroussé son pantalon et se déplaçait dans cet élément instable comme un fennec dans le désert.

Ils atteignirent bientôt le sommet d'une dune, proche de la Berge-aux-ours. La Berge était dégagée mais son accès était barré par une garnison de l'armée du Feu. Zuko poussa un juron et obligea Katara à s'allonger dans les hautes herbes sèches et fit de même.

- Je m'y attendais, grogna-t-il. Ce passage est trop connu pour que l'armée le laisse sans surveillance. On va devoir retourner au port et attendre une navette.

- Et prendre le risque d'être cueilli de l'autre côté ? Il y a surement un autre moyen.

Elle réfléchit un instant, observant le paysage, la berge, et l'ombre de l'île de Nomades qu'ils devaient rejoindre, au loin sur la mer. Quelle distance séparait cette île de Sir-Taki ? Une centaine de mètres, peut-être cent-cinquante…  
- On n'a qu'à couper à travers tout, finit-elle par dire.

- Quoi ?

- On longe la plage et je nous crée un pont jusqu'à l'autre berge.

- C'est de la folie… mais ça peut marcher.

Ils se faufilèrent le long des dunes jusqu'à la plage. Ils restèrent cachés aussi longtemps que possible dans les reliefs mais la route aux abords de laquelle la garnison avait établi son campement perçait les dunes. Cinquante mètres les séparait du point de traverse. Ils échangèrent un regard et s'élancèrent. Katara parvint à l'extrémité de la Berge et d'un mouvement large, elle créa un premier bloc de glace, puis un second à sa suite. Le pont prenait forme. Zuko était resté derrière elle pour couvrir ses arrières : les soldats les avaient rapidement repérés. Le jeune maitre du feu formait une barrière à l'aide de deux serpents de flamme. La garnison se révélait plus nombreuse que prévu, et mieux entrainée. Un soldat parvint à éviter les attaques de Zuko et à approcher Katara. Celle-ci était trop concentrée sur l'élévation de leur pont pour s'en apercevoir mais alors que l'homme allait lancer un poing de feu, il sentit tout le poids du prince banni sur ses épaules, l'enfonçant la tête la première dans le sable.  
- Personne n'approche Katara sans m'en rendre des comptes, c'est clair ?

Redressé, Zuko envoya plusieurs hommes au tapis à main nues puis, formant un bouclier de flamme, il fit reculer ceux qui arrivaient.  
- Vas-y ! cria Katara

- Et toi ?

- Je démarrerai quand tu auras atteint le milieu, ne t'en fais pas !

Il hésita mais le regard déterminé qu'elle lui lança acheva de le convaincre ; il s'élança au pas de course sur le pont de glace. Katara le regarda avancer. Encore quelques mètres et elle pourrais le suivre.

Zuko avait passé le milieu du pont. Mais les soldats attaquaient de tous côtés, impossible de s'en défaire, Katara avait formé une barrière pour les retarder seulement la glace n'arrêtait pas les maitres du feu. On aurait dû attendre la nuit ! Plusieurs soldats s'étaient déjà lancés sur le pont à la poursuite de Zuko. Ce dernier sembla faire demi-tour. Ils allaient les attraper tous les deux, ils étaient trop nombreux. Katara leva les bras et expirant, elle les baissa. Le pont lui obéit et se rompit en son milieu, séparant Zuko de la Berge-aux-ours. Il ne pouvait qu'avancer vers l'île des Nomades. Elle l'entendit crier mais elle se détourna et affronta malgré leur supériorité numérique les soldats qui s'avançaient vers elle. Elle forma deux long serpents d'eau et fouetta, étrangla et propulsa à la mer les miliciens ébahis de ce retournement de situation. La nuit tombait, elle pouvait encore se débarrasser d'eux et rejoindre Zuko de l'autre côté.

C'est alors qu'un rugissement qu'elle connaissait trop bien retentit sur la route, suivit de près par le claquement d'un fouet. Plonger dans la mer, changer d'odeur, vite ! Katara n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, elle sentit le venin du shirshui la paralyser. Elle s'effondra comme un sac de farine sur le sable humide.

- Hé bien ma jolie, tu es très loin de chez toi.

**Ahaaaah vous vous demandiez quand Jun allait apparaître (si il y a des chasseurs de prime, il ne peut ne pas y avoir Jun!). Ça promet pour la suite... ça va cogner sec!  
**

**J'espère vous avoir donné envie de lire le chapitre suivant moi je le _sens_ plutôt bien...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Les personnages et l'univers d'_Avatar, Last Airbender_ reviennent à Nickelodeon**

**Bientôt la fin...**

**Vous vous dites "C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais on voudrait du Zutara!" Vous avez raison de réclamer. Voyons si vous avez été exhaussés...**

Katara était enfermée dans une cage. Les soldats se relayaient et maintenaient quatre feux allumés pour assécher l'air sous la tente. Katara commençait à se demander ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'elle mais elle entendit Jun, la chasseuse de prime, se disputer avec le gradé de la garnison, pour savoir à qui revenait le mérite de sa capture.

- Je me fous de savoir que votre princesse vous donne des ordres. Je la capture, j'empoche la récompense.

- Mais mademoiselle, comprenez que j'ai des instructions et que la hiérarchie veut que…

- Laisse-moi rire ! Où est-elle ?

Jun pénétra dans la tente. Katara fut à nouveau impressionnée par l'assurance qu'elle dégageait. Jun rejeta en arrière son épaisse chevelure noire et cette chienne qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, puis fixa Katara.  
- Je peux te faire sortir de là si tu me dis où est le petit prince. Sa demi-tête vaut deux fois plus que la tienne. Alors, marcher conclu ?

- Jamais ! cracha Katara.

- Dommage. Je me contenterai de toi. Sauf s'il fait l'idiot et qu'il vient te chercher. C'est mon joli shirshui qu'il trouvera, fit Jun avant d'ajouter en sortant : Tu es trop bien pour lui !

Katara ne répondit pas mais considéra les propos de la chasseuse de prime. Zuko ne ferait pas demi tour : il ne pourrai pas traverser le bras de mer à la nage et même s'il y parvenait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait venir à bout des soldats. Elle se rasséréna en pensant qu'il devait déjà être en route pour le monastère, qu'il y retrouverait les autres. Comprendraient-ils qu'il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour ? Lui pardonneraient-ils de l'avoir laissée là ? Katara regretta presque d'avoir exposé Zuko à la rancune des autres. Comment Aang allait-il réagir ? Et Sokka ?  
Au petit matin, un soldat vint lui attacher les mains et éteindre trois des quatre feux. Il lui ordonna de dormir, ajoutant qu'en plein jour, elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle s'assoupit malgré son inquiètude.

Un main sur son épaule la réveilla. Elle reconnut la silhouette et retint un cri  
- Chut ! souffla Zuko

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu…

- Pas le temps de te raconter. On s'évade.

Il lui détacha les mains et lui tendit une gourde pleine d'eau avec laquelle elle gela et brisa la serrure de sa cage. Zuko était allongé contre la toile de la tente et regardait par-dessous si la voie était libre.

- Ils sont tous en effervescence parce que le capitaine a envoyé un faucon à ma chère sœur. Il faut qu'on ait disparu avant qu'elle arrive.

- Comment on va échapper au shirshui ?

- En… comptant sur la chance et sur toutes les sources de puanteur qu'on peut trouver dans un camp militaire.

- Super plan.

Il fit signe à Katara de le suivre. Ils se glissèrent hors de la tente et avancèrent furtivement pour se mettre à couvert derrière des tonneaux de cornichons. L'odeur du vinaigre était écœurante. Avançant à quatre pattes, il atteignirent les box des cheveautruches, une nouvelle cachette suffisamment parfumée pour s'assurer que le shirshui resterait aveugle. Zuko jeta un œil par-dessus le panneau de bois. Il sembla hésiter  
- Qu'est-ce qui sent le plus fort, la lessive ou la vaisselle ?

- Pour avoir voyagé avec Sokka, je peux te garantir que la lessive fera une meilleure couverture.

Il se faufilèrent donc jusqu'à une tente sous laquelle les soldats lavaient leurs linges de corps dans une grande bassine.  
Le monstre ne les remarqua pas non plus quand ils se dissimulèrent derrière la tente infirmerie et la cuisine. De poste en poste, ils atteignirent l'extrémité du camp.  
Zuko indiqua une dune à Katara, lui attrappa la main, vérifia que personne ne venait dans leur direction et couru à couvert en tirant la jeune fille après lui.

Derrière la dune, Zuko avait enfoncé dans le sable un kayak de facture basique. Katara compris en voyant l'embarcation comment Zuko avait fait pour revenir.

- C'est génial, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est serré mais il y a deux places. Il faut le porter jusqu'à la rive avant que le shirshui ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

Il pris l'avant du kayak et Katara l'arrière et il parvinrent vite à la mer. Ils étaient assez éloigné du point le plus étroit mais ils ne devraient pas avoir de problème pour traverser.

Katara jeta un œil expert à l'embarcation.  
- Tu ferais un merveilleux membre des tribus, tu sais.

- Merci… si c'est un compliment ?

- Bien sur !

Il grimpa à bord du kayak et invita Katara à prendre place à l'avant. L'exiguïté de leur navette ne faisait aucun doute, aussi Katara se trouvait elle assise entre les jambes de Zuko. Elle fit plusieurs mouvements de brasse et le kayak fila sur l'eau. En quelques minutes, ils eurent traversé le bras de mer et atteint l'île des Nomades. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans la forêt après avoir détruit la barque.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, Katara se retourna pour faire face à Zuko. Il semblait éreinté. Il avait dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit à mettre au point son plan d'évasion.  
- On ne peut pas s'arrêter trop longtemps, ils sont surement à notre poursuite. On devrait aussi trouver une plante odorante et s'en couvrir pour échapper à la chasseuse de prime et à son monstre… commença-t-il

- Merci, dit Katara. Merci d'avoir fait demi tour. C'était risqué.

- Tu l'aurais fait aussi.

Elle sourit. Oui, elle aurait fait demi tour pour lui.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal ?demanda-t-il, inquiet

- Non, Jun voulait sa part du gâteau alors aucun soldat n'a pu s'approcher trop près de moi. C'est Azula qui veut nos têtes.

- Tu es sure qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait ? insista-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la  
jeune fille. Elle sourit

- Oui, je vais bien. J'ai les bras engourdis mais ça va.

Il baissa les yeux un instant.  
- On devrait continuer à avancer.

Ils reprirent leur marche, plus lentement. Zuko essayait de repérer une plante qui ait une odeur suffisamment forte mais qui ne provoque pas de plaques urticantes. Il finit pas trouver une plante grasse dont les épaisses palmes contenaient une bouillie jaunâtre qui sentait la pomme d'eau et la vielle soupe de betterave.  
Avec des grimaces dégoutées, ils s'enduirent de cette pâte. Katara fut désolée d'achever la belle robe turquoise, dont elle aracha les beaux voiles pour rendre leur marche plus aisée. Elle étalait le suc avec application et résignation. L'odeur était forte et légèrement ennivrante  
- Voilà ! clama-t-elle. Alors, est-ce que je sens encore comme moi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai cette odeur partout.

Katara s'approcha de lui et renifla, les yeux fermés  
- Tu sens toujours comme toi, là ! fit-elle en désignant la gorge de Zuko.

Il cassa une autre palme et étala un peu plus de bouillie dans son cou. L'odeur commençait à lui faire l'effet d'un verre de jus de cactus.

- Alors, et moi ? insista Katara

- Quoi, tu veux aussi que je te renifle ?

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est quand même pas comme si je puais !?

Il voulut rire mais devant l'air menaçant de la jeune fille, il céda et s'approcha d'elle, les yeux fermés, pour la « humer ». Il avait cette odeur de racines dans le nez et il doutais fort de pouvoir sentir quoi que ce fut d'autre, pourtant en approchant son visage de celui de Katara, il reconnu distinctement son parfum, la mer dans ses cheveux et les fleurs sur sa nuque. Il ouvrit les yeux ; elle le regardait, les joues roses.  
- Le shishui va te reconnaître, fit-il pour se donner une contenance. Tu sens… toi.

- Tu sens bon aussi, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ils étalèrent encore un peu plus de suc et Zuko fit bruler ce qui restait de la plante et les morceaux de la robe. Il prit la main de Katara et la guida à travers les bois.

La nuit était tombée. Il allaient s'arrêter pour dormir quand ils entendirent un craquement. Zuko plaqua Katara contre un arbre et l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, figés, plusieurs minutes avant que le shirshui ne s'approche. Jun devait se fier à sa créature car il faisait entièrement noir et elle n'y voyait rien. Elle tenait un lambeau de la robe turquoize et pestait « Vous ne m'échapperez pas deux fois, les tourteraux ». Zuko sentit la respiration du monstre tout près d'eux, derrière lui, le long de son dos, dans ses cheveux. Le shrshui sembla ne pas le reconnaître et s'éloigna en grognant. Ils attendirent une éternité avant d'oser s'écarter l'un de l'autre.  
Katara restait agrippée à la tunique de Zuko.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il. Je pense qu'ils sont partis.

Elle ne le lacha pas et leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés. Elle se jeta à son cou. Il la serra contre lui sans trop comprendre d'où venait cet élan d'affection. Katara contre lui, c'était bien, c'était comme de la regarder dormir, sauf que l'initiative venait d'elle.  
Et puisque leurs corps et leurs visages étaient si proches, puisqu'ils étaient biens dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puisque la jeune fille levait vers lui son visage adorable et ses lèvres… Ils s'embrassèrent, presque naturellement, comme si l'évidence était là. Mais ils s'écartèrent tous deux aussitôt, d'un même mouvement en soufflant d'une seule voix

- C'est trop compliqué.

Puis dans le regard de l'autre la même question. Il détourna les yeux, râlant contre son esprit et sa manie de s'empêtrer dans des sentiments contradictoires.  
- C'est…à cause de Mai ? demanda Katara

- Je… Oui, il y a Mai.

Il se sentait attaché à Mai, peut-être même amoureux d'elle. Il aimait s'éloigner du monde et de ses tracas avec elle, commander des pâtisseries pour la faire sourire. Etait-ce de l'amour ? En tout cas, il lui était redevable de l'avoir sauvé au Boiling Rock et il entendait bien clarifier leur situation avant de se lancer dans une autre histoire.

- Aang m'a embrassée le jour de l'éclipse, dit Katara. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais… je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur.  
Elle semblait terriblement triste.

- Je comprends.

Un silence gênant s'installa, Zuko s'écarta un peu de la jeune maitre de l'eau.  
- Ça… ça ne change rien, je veux dire… pour la mission, bafouilla-t-il.

- Je suppose.

- On devrait continuer à avancer.

- Oui. Dans moins d'un jour nous serons au monastère.

Ils marchaient aussi silencieusement que possible à travers les bois. La voute des arbres se faisait moins épaisse par endroit et ils voyaient le ciel et le croissant de lune qui formait des nappes argentées sur le sol. Zuko et Katara évitaient les sentiers et repéraient les groupes de soldats grâce aux feux que ces derniers produisaient pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds. De nouveaux craquements très près d'eux leur signalèrent la présence de plusieurs personnes.

- Une petite promenade en amoureux au clair de lune ? lança la voix de Jun dans  
l'ombre des arbres

- Pauvre Mai, quand elle saura ça, cingla la voix d'Azula. Je cherchais justement une torture digne d'elle.

Zuko fit mine de répondre à cette provocation mais Katara le retint  
- Elle ne peut pas nous voir, chuchota-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On court.

Et ils se mirent à courir, filant comme des flèches à travers les arbres. Ils n'osaient pas se retourner pour s'assurer qu'ils les avaient semées. Katara trébucha, Zuko la rattrappa par les aisselles et la souleva. Elle eut l'impression de voler pendant quelques secondes. Quand il la déposa, elle reprit sa course. Les feulements du shirshui restaient trop proches, le monstre avançait trop vite. Leur force ne tarderait pas à les abandonner à ce rythme, il fallait faire face. Katara perçut le grondement d'une cascade sur sa gauche, elle agrippa la main de Zuko et l'attira dans cette direction.

La chute apparut bientôt, majestueuse sur les hauteurs à leur droite, avec à ses pieds une étendue d'eau large et profonde, splendide sous la lune. Katara s'élança et forma deux blocs de glace au milieu du lac sur lesquels Zuko et elle pourraient tenir. Il prit place sur le bloc en aval et dégainna ses sabres. Katara se retourna vers les bois et attendit.  
Jun arriva la première sur le dos de sa bête. Le shirshui lança vers Katara sa langue venimeuse mais la jeune maitre de l'eau forma un bouclier de glace. Le monstre se tourna alors vers Zuko qui fut aussi vif et para le coup de langue avec ses sabres.

Azula entra en scène. Elle eut son sourire atroce et satisfait.

- Petite paysanne, tu ignores que l'eau est un conducteur ? hurla-t-elle en lançait un  
éclair vers Katara. Zuko, les sabres au dos, sauta d'un bloc à l'autre et dévia la foudre vers le ciel avant de riposter. Mais Azula, égale à elle-même, fut rapide et se protégea. Elle envoya plusiers poings de feu nerveux qui n'atteignirent rien du tout avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

Le fouet claqua et le shirshui attaqua. Katara tenta de couvrir d'eau la créature et son maitre pour les geler ensemble mais elles bougeaient sans cesse.

Quand Zuko renvoya à sa sœur un ennième éclair, la princesse du Feu changea de cible. La maitre de l'eau eut bien du mal à parer à la fois les coups d'Azula et ceux de Jun qui n'hésitait pas à joindre son fouet à la langue paralysante de son monstre. Katara forma deux serpents d'eau avec lesquels elle retenait un bras et une jambe d'Azula et la soulevait au dessus du sol. L'organe du shirshui fendit l'air. Zuko, armé de ses sabres, para le coup d'un revers de lame et planta la seconde dans la langue, l'attachant au bloc de glace. Jun fouettait la bête et son « agresseur », ordonnant à l'une de bouger et insultant l'autre.

Katara pendant ce temps avait propulsé Azula contre un arbre et l'avait enroulée d'eau. Elle s'apprêtait à la geler mais la princesse luttait.  
- Je vais te rendre à la boue qui t'a engendré ! hurlait-elle.

Le fouet de Jun dansait, Zuko parvint à l'attraper au vol et à faire tomber la chasseuse de prime de sa monture. Il arracha son sabre au sol et sauta sur le dos du shirshui. Déstabilisée, la bête envoyait de coups de langues dans toutes les direction. Elle toucha sa maitresse qui poussa un juron et s'effondra, manqua de peu Katara. Le maitre du feu empoigna les rennes et força la bête à s'approcher d'Azula.

Mais Katara avait enfin réussi à la figer dans la glace. Seul son visage en sortait, affichant une rage mortelle. Elle crachait du feu mais la maitre de l'eau avait veillé à former une prison suffisamment épaisse.  
- Petite princesse, tu ignores que les maitres de l'eau ont l'avantage, la nuit ?

Azula grognait de colère, maudissant pour plusieurs générations son frère et l'Avatar, et tous les imbéciles qui s'étaient joint à eux. Katara s'éloignait déjà. Zuko attachait le shirshui à un arbre et semblait hésiter.  
- Elle va se venger sur Mai, souffla-t-il à Katara qui lui lançait un regard intrigué.

- Tu n'obtiendras aucune information ni aucune grâce d'elle. Viens, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- Non, tu as raison.  
Ils repartirent.

Leur route se déroula sans plus d'encombres jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et à travers le désert. Ils se reposèrent à l'ombre d'une dune la journée et repartirent la nuit tombée.

La gourde de Katara se faisait de plus en plus légère et ils ne voyaient toujours pas se profiler le canyon. Zuko soupirait  
- On va mourir de fatigue et de soif en plein désert, après avoir fait tout ce chemin !

- Ooh non. Je n'ai laissé mourir personne dans le désert du Royaume de la Terre, je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici.

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu de jus de cactus ? Sokka m'a dit que ça l'avait beaucoup aidé dans sa traversée.

Katara rit en se rappelant comment Sokka et Momo avaient halluciné pendant une journée entière rien qu'en buvant quelques gorgées de jus.  
- Sokka n'en menait pas large, mais si tu avais vu Momo… _Momo_ !

Dans le ciel, la silhouette blanche du lémures, poussant ses petits cris caractéristiques, planait au dessus d'eux. Katara tendit les bras et Momo se posa sur son épaule en ronronnant. L'accueil du lémure ne fut rien à côté de celui de leurs amis, quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils se laissèrent glisser le long d'une lianne jusqu'à la plateforme.

--

Tous veillaient dans la grande salle, Aang regardait d'un oel vide la fresque des bisons, Toph boudait dans un coins, Sokka et Suki se tenaient la main mais semblaient pensifs. Appa les reconnu et rugit. Toph se leva d'un bond et lança  
- On t'attendait, Sugar Queen, ça fait dix jours qu'on mange les infâmes soupes de Sokka !

Les trois autres remarquèrent alors leur présence. Ils se précipitèrent les bras tendus maus s'arrêtèrent, étonnés, à un mètre de Katara et Zuko, encore partiellement couvert de bouillie de palme.

- On a croisé de vieux amis, expliqua Katara en manipulant l'eau de l'a fontaine pour  
enlever les reste de suc de ses cheveux et de ses habits. Elle fit de même pour Zuko. Les autres ne retinrent plus de se jeter à leur cou. Ce fut une merveilleuse embrassade à laquelle Zuko n'échappa pas.

Sokka serrait sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il murmurait des paroles inaudibles et Katara pleurait à chaude larme. Il s'écarta et échange une poignée de main amicale et virile avec Zuko, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Toph et Suki. Enfin, Katara fondit sur Aang et le serra dans ses bras. Zuko eut le vague espoir de retrouver son oncle ou sa mère parmi les autres, mais manifestement aucun membre du Lotus Blanc n'était présent. Katara remarqua sa déception et interrogea son frère du regard.

- Mangez d'abord, on vous racontera tout ensuite, fit Suki avec un large sourire.

Sokka expliqua longuement tous les nouveaux détails du plan, ce que le Lotus supposait et quelles actions il tenterait de son côté.

- En gros, fit Toph, nous n'avons qu'à régler leur compte à la famille frapadingue- sans t'offenser, « Zuzu ».

- Pas de problème.

- Nous devons aussi rester vigilants : ils peuvent lancer une attaque inattendue et comme le Lotus concentre ses forces sur le Royaume de la terre et la Tribu de l'eau du Pôle nord, il n'y a que nous pour assurer l'avant-garde, précisa Sokka.

- Et demain on reprend l'entrainement ! clama Toph. Le petit Aang s'est un peu rouillé

- C'est pas vrai, j'ai bien fait mes exercices !

Il ne leur restait que quelques jours pour mettre leur offensive au point. Ils s'entrainèrent avec acharnement, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Aang se sentait plus léger d'avoir retrouvé deux de ses maitres. Il affichait un enthousiasme renouvelé. Ses séances de méditation l'aidaient beaucoup- il renouerait surement avec ses vies antérieurs et parviendrait à maitriser l'état d'Avatar. Mais il semblait tracassé. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous exténués auprès du feu, Aang pris Zuko à part.

- Tu as encore progressé. On retravaillera un peu les éclairs demain, c'est vraiment nécessaire que tu saches au moins les rediriger, commença le maitre du feu.

- Il… il s'est passé quelque-chose… entre Katara et toi, je veux dire, vous avez disparu pendant une semaine alors… je me demandais

Aang éait manifestement amoureux de Katara- comment pouvait-elle en douter ? Zuko sourit : il ne comprennait que trop bien qu'on puisse ressentir de tels sentiments pour elle, même si ses propres sentiments restaient flous. Ça semblait si limpide pour Aang : il aimait katara, ne voyait qu'elle. Le maitre du feu lui en aurait presque voulu de si bien savoir ce qu'il désirait quand lui bataillait pour définir les émotions les plus simples. Il devait surtout rassurer Aang : il ne s'était rien passé.

- On s'est beaucoup disputé, dit-il enfin. J'ai mérité sa confiance, je pense.

- Ah ? On avait tellement l'habitude que vous vous battiez que ça parait étrange.

- Oui, ça me fait bizarre aussi. Mais si ça peut t'aider à atteindre l'état d'Avatar, je veux bien trouver un moyen de la mettre en colère…

Aang sourit  
- Non, ce ne sera pas nécéssaire, je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie.

Zuko lui jeta un regard perplexe. Aang avait besoin d'expliquer ce qui le perturbait, pourquoi les aventures de Zuko en tête à tête avec Katara l'intriguaient tant. Était-il jaloux ?

- Je passe des heures à essayer d'atteindre l'état d'Avatar tout en sachant très bien que je ne remplis toujours pas les conditions. Je suis incapable d'ouvrir mon septième chakra.  
Son oncle lui avait parlé des chakra, de leurs mystères et de la paix qu'ils permettaient d'atteindre. Il voyait les points de concentration d'énergie et les émotions particulières qui y étaient attachées…

- Et la condition c'est… ?

- Le renoncement.

Zuko comprit. Le jeune Avatar ne pouvait pas abandonner son amour pour la jolie maitre de l'eau. Katara était-elle au courant de ce sacrifice nécéssaire ? Surement non, où elle aurait rejeté ce sentiment- fut-il partagé ou non- pour que Aang se concentre sur sa mission. Tant de question lui traversaient l'esprit. Que faire ? Fallait-il en avertir Katara ? Qu'aurait dit son oncle ?

- J'en ai parlé à ton oncle, à Bah-Sing-Se, quand on vous cherchait. Il disait que je n'avais pas à rejeter cette part de moi-même. Je suis peut-être l'Avatar, mais je suis aussi un homme. Mais je me sens coupable de ne pas y arriver, j'ai peur que le gurù Patik ait eu raison… Et ça bloque d'autres chakra qui s'ouvraient très bien jusque là !

- Parles-en à Katara. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

- Tu crois que c'est la solution ?

- C'est une solution. Et connaître ses sentiments t'aidera sans doute… à passer outre.  
Aang le salua d'un air très solennel en le remerciant et s'en fut. Il n'alla pas directement parler à Katara. Il devait probablement réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait.

La maitre de l'eau appela Zuko « Oh, tu boudes ? » et il les rejoint dans la grande salle.

--

- Tout le monde au lit ! hurla Toph. On a intérêt à se reposer si on veut exploser le Fire Lord et son armée de batards de maitres du feu ! N'te sens pas visé, L'étincelle…

- C'est pour te venger de tes petits pieds brûlés ? On sera quitte après ça.

- Seule la fripouille décide quand nous serons quitte. D'ailleurs, ne croyez pas vous débarrasser de moi après cette guerre, je vous garderai tous à l'œil, je vous lâcherai pas tant que j'en aurai pas ras-le-bol de vos gueules d'amour !

- Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, tu es aveugle ! soupira Sokka

- Merci de le rappeler à tous le monde. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, maitre Sokka.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Toph, fit Katara. On ne se perdra pas. Promis !

- Promis ! enchérit Aang et Appa rugit au son de sa voix

- Celui qui ne tient pas sa promesse et un chien-aligator mal pondu ! ajouta Sokka. Suki  
approuva. Katara lança un regard interrogateur à Zuko qui répliqua

- Vous savez que je vous retrouve toujours. Je vous pourchasserai si nécessaire.  
Ils rirent, rassurés par ce serment qui les unissait, tous sans exception.

**FIN DU PREMIER VOLET, "DETOURS - Avant la bataille "**

**Puisqu'il y a un "Avant la bataille", il y aura un "Après la bataille". En cours de rédaction.**

**Je fais confiance à Nick pour ce qui est de la bataille finale, je ne tenterai pas d'en écrire une autre. Quel que soit le dénouement des couples au niveau de la série, je suis sure que ça sera bien à l'écran. Mais dans MA fic, je décide! :-D Le deuxième volet verra (peut-être?) naitre et prospérer Zutara...**

Même si le statut affiché est COMPLETE, il se peut que la fée inspiration vienne me toucher de son aile une nuit et qu'il me prenne l'envie de raconter les aventures du reste du gaang pendant les Détours de Katara et Zuko. Je verrai et je vous tiendrai au courant- promis!

**Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire.**

**J'espère que vous le lirez aussi et me ferez part de vos commentaires dans les reviews.**


End file.
